


The Royal Omega

by iamfrenchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Full Shift, Hale Family Feels, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mate bonds, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Stiles, Soulmates, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, alpha!Derek, heats are real, prince!derek, royal au, soulbonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles presents as the first omega in almost 50 years he gets shoved into a life he didn't expect to ever experience. When Stiles shows up at the palace he didn't expect to steal the heart of the Prince by just standing there! </p><p>Or the one where Derek and Stiles are soulmates and they're quite the rare pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! This is my little baby fic and I love it and I hope you do too! Enjoy reading it and tell me what you thought! If you liked my writing and story telling, be sure to check my other fics oh and my newest fic too. 
> 
> Here, have a link for it:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5719477

Sometimes Stiles couldn’t understand the world he lived in, it didn’t make sense to him that sometimes things happened to him that he didn’t deserve. Like being the first omega born in almost fifty years.

Stiles shocked the whole kingdom when he presented as an omega, he was the last person anyone expected to be an omega, hell, they all had expected him to present as an alpha, he had all of the traits for it. The loud personality, the sharp tongue and the fact that he could lead anyone with just his words and a charming smile all pointed to him being an alpha. But then Stiles turned eighteen, the age that everyone presented and his dad had cried when he came into the room, catching the scent of an omega.

“Stiles?” John Stilinski asked, he tried not to breathe through his nose, tried not to get lost in a scent that was his son. Stiles shifted in the bed, his eyes popping open when he heard the worry in his dad’s voice.

“Yeah?” Stiles sat up in his bed, his eyes taking in his dads appearance, the worry was evident and he couldn’t understand why.

“What’s wrong?” The last time his dad looked like that, his mom had died.

“Stiles, you’re an omega” The sheriff spoke again and he looked so pained to say it out loud, to just say it was making it real.

“Huh?” Stiles tilted his head to the side and he went to stand up from his bed when he felt the tell tale sign between his legs, the slick was ridiculous and apparently very real even after Stiles had thought it to be just a rumour, a lot about omegas weren’t known, just rumours and old lady tales.

“What do we do now?” Stiles asked, sitting back down, he wanted to be disappointed that he was an omega and not the alpha he thought he would be but he just had to take it in stride now, he couldn’t change it and he wasn’t so sure he wanted to change it. Omega’s were very rare and they were treated like royalty, like the most important species in the entire world, well they were actually but no one has seen one in fifty years so this would be something of a shock.

“I guess we let the palace know, that’s protocol, when an omega presents it has to be announced at the palace and from there it goes on.” Stiles knew all of this, he had government as a subject and he knew all of the procedures when it came to omegas, he found the subject fascinating, well now he could get firsthand experience.

“I’ll get on the phone with the palace, you go get showered and dressed” Stiles nodded, waiting until his dad left the room before he got up from his position on the bed, he winced at the disgusting feeling of the slick between his legs and he couldn’t wait to get that washed off. He knew that omegas only ever grew slick when they were aroused and that they didn’t usually have to worry about the slick, he had also read that heats were rumours and that omegas didn’t actually go through a heat at all, they just had a small space where they were more fertile than other stages of the cycle. Stiles stood in the shower for maybe ten minutes too long but he thought he could take the extra minutes and just ponder over what this meant.

The last time an omega had presented it was the queen’s mother, she had presented on her eighteen birthday and she had gone to the palace where the prince at that time had taken one look at her and the soul bond had stepped in and they were mated a few weeks later. That didn’t always happen but omegas were high up people, they got everything on a silver platter and their family got to enjoy the riches with them. Stiles liked that part, that part made sure that his dad was cared for and that Stiles didn’t have to worry too much about his dad.

“Stiles, the palace car is on its way, get dressed” His dad shouted through the door and Stiles shouted a confirmation before he shut of the water, he dried off and then stood in a towel before his closet.

“DAD?” He shouted and his father showed up no less than two seconds after he had shouted, head cocked to the side.

“What do you wear to meeting the royal family?” The sheriff laughed and shook his head.

“Hell if I know, just get dressed, they will change you into something else if they don’t think it’s fitting” Stiles nodded, grabbing his jeans and a plain shirt with a checkered button up that he threw over the shirt, he deemed himself ready and stepped down into the living, waiting for the car.

 

The palace was even bigger up close than Stiles ever expected it to be. The car that had come to pick them up had a very friendly girl in the backseat waiting for them, her red hair was bright and pulled into milkmaid braids and she had a cute dress on.

“Stiles, it’s so nice to meet you!” She had shocked him at how friendly she was and Stiles wanted to laugh at how forced the smile had been.

“Nice to meet you too but I feel like if we’re going to spend a lot of time together that you need to stop that fake smile you’ve got going on” She sighed and the smile dropped, her whole posture relaxing and she turned to Stiles, nodding.

“Thank goodness you’re a real person and you have brains, I was afraid you’d be a brain dead guy that didn’t know what was going on” Stiles definitely liked her.

“Not brain dead, sorry.” She scanned him and suddenly she shook her head.

“Those won’t do when you meet the family” She pointed out and he nodded, he had assumed as much but he had said nothing.

“I thought being the omega would be impressive enough” He tried and the sheriff sighed loudly, Lydia laughed.

“I like you, you’re funny” She decided and he didn’t complain, she was a beautiful alpha but by the bite mark in her neck he could see that she had been mated, it was still new but not that new that she couldn’t have left her courters with the guy or girl she had been mated with.

They had pulled up at the palace and the doors of the cars had been pulled open for them, Stiles stepping out and following behind the red headed fire as she walked and shouted orders for the people working, all of them doing as she told. She lead him up flights of stairs, into a room where another girl waited and she smiled a dimpled smile at Stiles.

“Allison I want that red suit and that deep navy shirt” Lydia spoke up and Allison nodded, leaving but returning almost immediately with two clothing bags.

“Go change into those and then we’ll fix your hair and then we’ll go introduce you to the family, quickly, we don’t have that much time left” She ordered and Stiles didn’t want to anger the alpha, he took the bags, stepping into the bathroom where he shucked off his old clothes and pulled on the tight fitting red pants and navy shirt, he buttoned the undercoat and pulled on the shoes that Lydia had given him before he stepped out into the room.

“Now that’s an omega that will impress a royal family” Lydia beamed, she had Stiles sit down and she quickly ran her hands through his hair, wax on her hands and she styled the hair into an almost perfect quiff. She nodded, rubbing her hands on a towel that Allison handed him when she was done.

“There, now let’s go meet them” She stormed out of the room like a tornado and Stiles followed behind, Stiles’ dad wasn’t too far behind with Allison.

“Okay before we go in there, you need to relax, take a deep breath. Now just a few things, speak only when you are spoken to, listen to what they have to say and don’t fight them on anything.” Stiles listened to Lydia, taking a deep shuddering breath before the doors opened to the huge throne room, Stiles looked on in awe as the doors opened up to the majestic room with its high ceilings and sweeping works of arts. At the end of the room the thrones stood, the king and queen sat in the middle, flanked by the twins and then the younger siblings. They were all beautiful, all of them had dark brown hair and eyes that pierced his from this distance, he was amazed at how he could feel each and every one of the alpha eyes on him but when he scanned over the rest of the royal family after he had looked over the king and queen he found that his breath hitched and his footfalls stopped.

“Stiles?” Lydia asked but her voice sounded so far away, Stiles only hearing the odd sounds but not registering her. Sitting next to the queen sat the most beautiful man that Stiles had ever seen and he had preened when the bright green eyes found him, he could see the prince take a huge breath in and then he stood up from the throne, his mother asking him to sit down but the prince didn’t listen to her, he all but ran across the throne room, stopping a mere foot away from Stiles.

“Did you feel that too?” Stiles asked, his breath had been knocked from him when the prince had stepped so close to him but he couldn’t get enough of the scent, he couldn’t get over how wonderful he felt by just being close to this other wolf.

“That pull? Yeah, felt it too” Stiles wanted to describe it as something else as a pull but he couldn’t really because his whole body was being pulled to the prince like an invisible thread was being pulled back and into the prince.

“Well do something about it” Stiles pleaded, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do something about it, the alpha had to initiate the first touch and then he could touch as freely as he wanted to. Stiles watched as the green eyes stepped closer to him, he watched as the eyes searched his own amber eyes and he wanted nothing more to just stay in that gaze forever.

It didn’t take more than a few seconds before the prince had his arms wrapped around Stiles and had him wrapped in an earth shattering kiss, that’s how the first step of the bond solidified, by a kiss and a touch, and Stiles was getting both.

It was an odd thing soul bonds, not everyone had them, only alpha and omega’s could be bonded through soul bonds because they were the perfect match for the other. The missing puzzle piece to complete the puzzle that they didn’t even know they were building. Soul bonds were as rare as omegas and Stiles wanted to laugh at how his birthday was turning out, he couldn’t just turn eighteen like everyone else, no, he had to be an omega and soul bond to a prince.

“Come on” The prince took Stiles hand in his own when he pulled away from the kiss, the smile on his face bright and big as he pulled Stiles to the thrones, Stiles didn’t want anything more than to follow him. They stopped in front of the king and queen and both of them had the biggest grins on their faces and when Stiles scanned over the rest of the royal family, he found that they all had matching grins.

“Omega Stiles Stilinski, what an honour for us to welcome you into our home. What an honour to welcome you into our family” The queen spoke up and when he turned his head to the prince he suddenly felt overwhelmed. He turned his panicked gaze over his shoulder to his dad but he couldn’t do anything at that moment.

“Mom, maybe we should leave them alone for a few minutes, you know, get them introduced and settled before he runs” The princess spoke up from the side, the thing about the Hales was, was that they were really private royals and the children had been introduced to the kingdom but their names were never made public in fear that someone could curse the children.

“You’re right, you are excused for the time being, we will come together for lunch in the dining room” The queen spoke up and everyone nodded, Stiles turned to the prince and the prince turned to him, his hand squeezing his hand.

“Come on” the prince took Stiles by the hand and pulled him out of the room and up another few flights of stairs before they stopped in front of huge double doors, Stiles followed behind the prince as he opened the door. It was the prince’s private quarters and he seemed a lot more at home here than in the throne room, he took the crown that had rested on his head and placed it in the cabinet before turning to Stiles.

“Oh where are my manners? I’m Derek” Derek was almost as awkward as Stiles and that made the jack rabbiting of his heart a little stiller as he watched Derek.

“I’m Stiles, nice to meet you Derek” They just stared at each other then, not really know what to do after that.

“Happy birthday by the way” Derek spoke up again and Stiles looked back to him after he had tried to scan the room, he laughed and plopped down onto the couch that stood a few feet from him.

“Great birthday so far, I found out I’m the first omega in 50 years and now I’m the soul bond to the prince.”

“Your day could be worse?” Derek pointed out and Stiles laughed, patting the spot next to him. It was odd how his body craved to be close to Derek when his mind didn’t know Derek, didn’t know if he could trust him but his body already did. Derek sat down next to Stiles and Stiles closed the gap between them, leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“It could be but it isn’t, it’s been pretty amazing. Tell me about you?” He asked, he was so curious about who the prince was, who he was behind the public appearances. Derek shifted so that his arm was around Stiles’ shoulder and that seemed to relax the both of them, he took Stiles’ other hand in his hand and watched how perfectly well they fitted together.

“I’m Derek, I’m twenty one and I’m almost done with my political sciences degree. I shoot bow and arrow in my free time, I’m a dog person” This made Stiles laugh loudly. “I have a full shift. I’m a really boring person now that I hear myself talking” Stiles looked up at the pale green eyes now and he wondered if the red alpha hue would scare him, but he just knew it wouldn’t. A lot of werewolves didn’t have a full shift anymore, it was almost as rare as omegas and soul bonds and Stiles wanted to laugh, they were quite the rare couple.

“I’m Stiles, I’m eighteen as of today. I’m almost done with school but I think maybe I’ll be graduating early seeing as some things popped up today. I don’t know how to shoot a bow and arrow but I’d love for you to teach me. I’m good at research and I have ADHD and anxiety so sorry about that one. I’m a dog person too and I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. You got a lot more exciting today, you got soul bonded to an omega and you can fully shift, that’s rare shit right there” Derek looked on in awe as his mate spoke, he was talking with his hands but he still held Derek’s hand so he had gestured along with him. It wasn’t unheard of wolves with ADHD and anxiety but they were things that didn’t show up as often as they did in their human counterparts.

“I did get soul bonded today, didn’t I?” Derek breathed and he caught the scent of the omega, of the heady scent that now travelled with him, but just under the omega scent he could smell the mint toothpaste he used that morning and he could smell freshly cut grass and the scent of Stiles filled him, he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of that.

“You did and I think we should just make sure about that” Stiles had turned in his seat and he was facing the alpha full on now, he leaned in now that he knew he could and placed his soft lips over Derek’s, his hands going into the prince’s hair and he felt Derek’s hands wrap around his waist and pull him onto his lap and Stiles only gave a slight whimper before they kept on kissing. When they finally pulled away, Stiles found Derek’s eyes and searched.

“I’ll be okay here, right?” Stiles asked and Derek got this protective look in his eyes and he nodded, he tightened his grip on Stiles waist before he took one of Stiles’ hands and placed it on top of his heart.

“From now on, this belongs to you and everything I own belongs to you, I belong to you and I would never ever want to change that. Stiles, I may not know you but I sure as hell can’t wait to get to know you and besides, you’ll look amazing when we get mated and you get your own crown” Stiles smiled brightly, his eyes going to the crown that Derek had placed in its cupboard and he smiled down at Derek.

“I can’t wait to get to know you too, I can’t wait to irritate you because I assure you that it will happen more than you think it will. I may be an omega but that’s about where the omega being stops, I’m not going to back down for you, okay?” Stiles was fiery and alive and he would fight for whatever it is he wanted and he would not be dominated.

“Okay” He pressed another kiss to Stiles lips and the boy sighed into his chest and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with the boy in his lap.

“Stupid kissing that makes me lose my train of thought” He muttered before kissing Derek again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soul bond gets to be too real for the two mates and they decide to take it very slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! This is SUPER short and I am so sorry for vanishing for a week but uni got to be too much and I had my birthday too so I was a lot busier than I had anticipated. Thank you in any case for reading! 
> 
> Comment and Kudos and share if you like it! I love hearing from you guys!

When Derek had left the room a few minutes later, Stiles suddenly couldn’t fathom what had happened. Something like this never happened to people like Stiles, things like this happen in bad romantic comedies. Stiles couldn’t get his head wrapped around the soul bond, it was weird how one moment Stiles didn’t even know Derek, haven’t even met him before and the next moment Stiles felt like he knew Derek, like he knew his soul and maybe that was what the soul bond really was. Just knowing each other on deeper levels than he could ever fathom.

“Stiles?” Derek stepped into the room again and Stiles stepped away from the window where he had watched the grounds, people working on the gardens and pool. He turned, his whole body reacting to Derek when he stepped closer and Stiles didn’t want to ever be far away from Derek, he couldn’t understand this animal kind of attraction.

“Yeah?” Stiles answered and it sounded like his breath was stolen, Derek apparently had a bigger effect on Stiles than he had anticipated.

“This is weird right?” Derek asked, he dropped onto the couch again, Stiles dropped down next to him, he wanted to close the distance between them but he thought maybe it wouldn’t be the best time now, when they touched they didn’t exactly talk.

“Weird is a word for it. It’s odd, I didn’t know soul bonds felt like this.”

“It feels like I know you, like we’ve known each other forever and a day but we just met and I can’t explain this want to always be with you. I feel like this just throws you into the deep end of a relationship.” Derek tried to voice his thoughts but he was struggling with the words, Stiles could see that he was trying to make sense of the thoughts running through his head but Stiles pretty much felt the same way.

“Maybe that’s the thing with a soul bond. Loving each other on a soul level but the work comes in to loving each other without the soul bond. So why don’t we forget the soul bond for now and we just get to know each other and date like any normal couple would.” Stiles tried offering a solution, maybe if they didn’t look at it as a soul bond but just a chance to love each other, it wouldn’t feel this odd.

“We could try that but can we keep touching and kissing and cuddling because I’d grow insane if we couldn’t?” Derek looked over at Stiles, bright green eyes finding Stiles and he smiled, taking Derek’s hand in his own and kissing the back.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Derek smiled and kissed Stiles’ hand, he closed his eyes and just breathed.

“We could go out on a date if you’d like?” Derek spoke up a few minutes later and Stiles nodded.

“I’d like that a lot”

 

A lot of things happened that day, a whole lot of things that Stiles just didn’t expect to happen. On top of the whole omega thing and soul bond thing, Stiles found out that he would be moving into Derek’s room, the soul bond would be too fresh for them to be apart now that they are together. Stiles had to listen to all of the plans being made over lunch with the King and Queen and his own dad along with the rest of the royal family.

“Stiles, you are always free to go visit your father as long as a guard escorts you and your father will always be welcome in the palace” The queen spoke up, she had been silent for a few minutes as everyone ate and Stiles nodded in thanks, still mid chew.

“Now that that’s settled, let me introduce you to everyone. Stiles, this is Laura, my twin sister, that’s Cora, she’s as old as you and that’s Micah and Veronica, Micah is fifteen and Veronica is thirteen” Derek introduced his siblings, all of them smiling at Stiles, already so friendly and welcoming, Stiles found it odd and knew things wouldn’t always be like this, no one was this well behaved.

“It’s so nice to meet all of you, Derek, where did you fall out with your name, you don’t fit in” Stiles teased and Cora and Laura laughed, Veronica shook her head and Micah seemed to like Stiles even more after that comment.

“I could ask where the Stiles thing comes from” Derek shot back and Stiles shook his head.

“If I told you my full name, I’d have to kill you and besides, you wouldn’t be able to pronounce it” Stiles shot right back, not even blinking.

“It couldn’t be that bad” Derek tried and Stiles lifted an eyebrow, looking around.

“Do you have a pen and paper for me?” He asked and Derek nodded to one of the servers and they handed a small notepad and a pen to Stiles and he tore of a piece of the paper and wrote down his given name, it was Polish as hell and there were letters in there that didn’t even look like actual letters.

“There you go” Derek took the piece of paper and stared at the scribbled name, his eyebrows furrowed and he turned the paper to see if he could understand it better but he was stumped.

“What language is that?” Derek finally gave up and looked over at Stiles and Stiles laughed, shaking his head.

“Polish” That was the last they had talked about his name.

 

Derek had kept to his word and a few days later, he took Stiles out on their first date and it had surprised Stiles at how far Derek could go. They couldn’t really leave the palace, seeing as no one knew about Stiles yet and people would wonder who the prince was going out with so they stuck to the palace grounds. Derek had a lot of help from Lydia and Allison leading up to the date, Lydia had made sure everything looked good, including Derek and Stiles, and if she and Allison made them match, they didn’t have to know she had done it intentionally.

“Derek, what are you doing?” Stiles asked the night of the date, Derek had been pacing the room and Stiles had looked up from his book, shaking his head at the dishevelled prince.

“Nothing, why?” Derek looked over to Stiles, but then jerked away and started to pace again.

“No reason, it just looks like you’re pacing”

“I am not pacing”

“I’m pretty sure you are, why?” Stiles placed the book he was reading on his lap and lifted an eyebrow, looking at the prince.

“I’m nervous, okay. What if you don’t like what I’ve got planned?” Stiles shook his head, standing up and stopping in front of Derek, they were the same length, Derek maybe an inch taller if that.

“Whatever you’ve got planned for tonight, I’ll love it. Do you wanna know why? I’ll tell you. I get to spend the night with you and I get to spend it seeing what you planned and I know it’ll be amazing because you planned it. Der, we could do nothing and I’d still love spending time with you” And it was true, the more time Derek and Stiles spent together, the more Stiles settled into his skin, he wasn’t as jittery as he was when he had first come to the palace and that was only a few days ago.

“Are you sure because I can get them to change everything?” Derek looked so unsure and he wouldn’t meet Stiles’ eyes, Stiles reached up and took Derek’s face in his hands and pulled him to look at him.

“Whatever you’ve got planned, don’t change it. I will like it no matter what” Derek sighed and Stiles smiled, kissing him on the cheek and forehead.

“Now, go away, Lydia wants to get me ready” He laughed when Derek huffed out a goodbye before he left the quarters, the red head coming in after him.

“Prince having a breakdown?” She asked and Stiles nodded, laughing.

“Apparently he’s nervous that I won’t like tonight” Lydia huffed, handing the clothes she picked out to him.

“If I could I would hit him”

 

Stiles did like the date, he actually loved every single date Derek had planned out for them. The first date had been amazing, Lydia had decked out the whole garden in fairy lights and in the middle of the garden in between the roses she had set up an intimate table for just the two of them and they were wine and dined and they had an amazing time.

The thing with Derek and Stiles was that they quickly realised that they fit perfectly, not just physically but in the way they thought and the way they spoke and the way they bantered. They had only known each other for a few days and they were already talking like they were together for years.

“Der, this is amazing” Stiles spoke, his mouth was full of perfectly cooked steak and Derek just shook his head at him.

“Or you could use your manners” Derek offered and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

“Your manners” Stiles muttered, sipping from his water.

“Great insult, Stilinski” Derek laughed and Stiles lifted his eyebrows at Derek.

“Getting cocky aren’t you, Hale?”

“I could say something but I’m not going to say anything”

“But I set that up so perfectly” Stiles laughed, shaking his head and he felt so at ease when Derek took his hand from across the table and entangled their fingers.

“This is still amazing”

“I’m here, that’s why” Stiles retorted and Derek closed his eyes at the loud laugh that spilled from Stiles’ mouth.

“You just ruined that moment” Derek muttered and Stiles nodded, cheeky grin on his face, Stiles clenched their fingers together before loosening the grip.

“I’ll be ruining a lot of moments, get used to it. Our mating ceremony is going to go great” Stiles took another bite of the steak, smiled at Derek and Derek’s stomach clenched, Stiles really was breathtaking like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcing Stiles as the new Omega Prince and Prince Derek to Beacon Hills.

Things change when you become the Omega Prince. For one, everything gets more lavish and extreme, everything takes on a new hue, a golden, ethereal hue that made Stiles question how he could ever be that lucky in the world. You could only ever say it was pure luck that had made everything possible for Derek and Stiles.

“I love waking up with you” Derek whispered a few weeks after they had started their relationship. They were laying down in bed, Stiles rested against his naked chest. Derek running his hand through his hair, he had wanted to get it cut again but Derek had asked him not to, he liked holding onto him when they kissed. Well that was the reason he gave to Stiles, official talk was that he liked how it looked.

“I love waking up and knowing I get to do it every day for the rest of our lives” Stiles whispered against his chest, pressing a kiss to the peck his head rested against and Derek shivered at the feeling.

“You ready for today?” Today being the announcing of the omega prince and their soul bond. Everything was getting official today and he was afraid and nervous about what people was thinking.

“How could I be, really? Everything is so new and now they want to make everything as official as possible. I get that we need to do this but I wish we could stay in this bubble for longer” He explained, dropping away from Derek, laying on his back, Derek turned his head, leaning over and pressing a kiss against Stiles’ temple, his lips soft, stubble scratching slightly but he loved the feeling.

“I know, I’d be happy to never share you but being the heir to the throne, I have to announce my mate and omega –“

“So that possible suitors would know that you are unavailable” Stiles finished for Derek and he laughed, pressing his nose against Stiles’ hair line, softly smelling his scent.

“Yes, I won’t be sharing and neither would you” Derek nodded, hand dropping across Stiles’ waist, he loved how at home they felt with each other, how they always just knew what the other needed.

“So the plan is, as I remember it. Get bonded and married, get pregnant when my heat settles in and then 9 months later pop one out and then after that with the next heat another one?” Stiles asked and Derek sat up, shaking his head, frown evident on his face.

“No, never if that isn’t what you want. You can go study if you want to, finish school before we settle in the castle, dad isn’t giving up the thrown as soon as we’re mated, I still have a whole lot to learn before we get close to having kids. Like at least 3 years before a baby would ever be realistic” Derek explained, eyes earnest as he pulled Stiles up to sit, hands on his shoulders and Stiles couldn’t believe how amazing Derek was.

“You know, the first time I saw a picture of you, I always thought you looked brooding and mean. Didn’t expect you to be this ball of fluff” Derek blushed in the low morning light that shown threw the curtains and he laughed when he ducked his head. He dropped down, kissing at the blushing cheeks, smiling when Derek swatted him away, laugh.

“You’re just as twitchy as you were at the start of this” Stiles shrugged, that he couldn’t argue with, as settled as he was, twitchy was part of his DNA.

The morning went quickly after that, rushing him to breakfast Lydia and Allison went over everything, mouths rattling information that he already knew or he would forget about a few seconds later.

“Remember, Omega Princes never talk before the ceremony is completed. You get to talk after everything is official and concrete” Lydia stated, hands fussing with his hair and he nodded.

“I know, get it done please” He nudged at her hands and she swatted at his head, he sat still, the suit she had him in was a nice shade of blue, not too bright or dull and the perfect shade, or well that’s what she said. He believed her. Derek would be wearing the same, they would be matching, something to do with being able to put up a united front.

“Thank you, Lyds” He kissed her cheek as he followed the guard out to the room where they were waiting before the conference. Talia, or the Queen, smiled as he dropped down next to Derek, the other man sitting rigidly in his chair.

“You okay?” He asked, his hand finding Derek’s, who took it thankfully, kissing the backside of his hand.

“Yeah, just nervous, first time I’ll be talking to the kingdom” With announcing Stiles, he would also be announcing his position as crown prince once again and would accept the next step to becoming king.

“You’ll do great, I’ll be right by your side, promise” Derek sighed, nodding, hand clenching against him as they were lead out of the room. They watched from the side as the crowd was quieted down, the whole front of the palace full of people.

“Announcing her Majesty Queen Talia Marie Hale” The person announced, Talia smiled as the crowd shouted over her appearance. She waited for them to quiet down before she spoke.

“Good morning and thank you for that wonderful welcome. There has been quite some excitement taking place in the castle the past few weeks, hence the conference. We, the Royal Hale Family, are delighted to introduce our Heir to the Throne, Derek Alexander Hale Prince of Beacon Hills and his new soul bound mate to be, Omega Prince Stilinski’ Derek tugged him onto the stage, Derek waved at the people in front of him, pulling Stiles with him. He could feel how nervous Derek was with how tight his hand was being held but then again, he was doing the same and Derek didn’t seem to mind that all too much.

“Good morning, it is so wonderful to finally talk to everyone. After years of silence it is wonderful to finally break it. With my announcement I would like to accept the title of Heir to the Throne and the responsibilities that accompany the title. I would also like to introduce my mate to be, Omega Stilinski. We are very excited to learn and grow and accept all responsibilities expected from us.” Stiles smiled at Derek, he was still holding onto his hand and he wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing but he really didn’t mind, felt more at ease with Derek next to him than he would have alone. Derek stepped away and they left the area, both sagging in relief at finally being able to start things normally.

\--

Dating wasn’t something Royals did all that often, especially with omega soul bounds. It wasn’t unheard of but so rare it may as well have been. Derek and dating was two d’s that Stiles never thought he would ever get the chance at having, now he had both and he couldn’t help how amazing it had felt.

“What’re you thinking?” Derek asked, they were settled in the room, Stiles had his feet in Derek’s lap and Derek had his class reading over his feet, flipping through the pages.

“Oh, nothing, still just amazed that I get to have this” He smiled when Derek pulled at his toes in his lap.

“I’m the lucky one” Derek whispered and Stiles frowned at the sad expression that crossed over his face.

“No, we’re both lucky and everything is awesome. Right?” Derek laughed at his tone, nodding his head and pulled back his book onto his lap.

What could honestly go wrong from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND I have become the author that I always hated. I'm sorry about how long it took me to update but I just kind of forgot about RO and I didn't notice until now and tried typing up something for it. Hopefully I'll find some time for it now that my second year at Uni had ended and I'm heading into a two month holiday. But a summer job is very much a reality for me. Don't get mad if I stay away again, just stay patient. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comment, I love hearing from you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

After announcing the Heir to the throne and their soul bound mate to be, the royal festivities take place. It’s like a huge coming out party just with a lot more fancy people and a lot more fancy gowns and everyone staring at you as you walked through the room.

Stiles and Derek had once again no say in what happened in the process, finding Lydia and Allison in their room again the Saturday after the announcement. Things had been quiet in the week, Derek had been working harder on learning everything he needed to know about becoming king and Stiles had started classes to learn how the Omega mate was expected to act around everyone and everything and he had also learned what was expected from him as Omega mate.

But they still made time for each other, even if it was just at night after the busy day they had to complete. Derek complaining about another law he had to study and Stiles complaining about the amount of etiquette rules he had to follow. Do not walk in front of your Alpha, Do not talk out of turn, Do not make eye contact with any other Alphas before you are bonded, the rules never stopped and both of them had been tired from the week but then again, they had each other every night and he couldn’t exactly say no to Derek when he wanted to kiss him.

Kissing Derek, was a thing for Stiles. A definite thing that had caused him multiple problems, multiple tight problems. “You know, your mouth should be illegal” Derek has whispered to him one night, they were wrapped around each other, tongues dancing, breaths laboured and chests panting as they fell together. Stiles had groaned at where Derek had left his lips to kiss at his neck, sucking marks into them as far as he went, the marks didn’t stay long at all but he loved how soft Derek was with him, even when he really wanted to be man handled, one of the few omega qualities that Stiles had.

“The sounds you make” Derek had ground his hips against Stiles, Stiles letting a gasp go as his eyes opened, hands dropping to Derek’s hips and keeping them there. In the time they had known each other, they hadn’t exactly gotten far in the physical aspects of the relationships. Not that they were allowed to get too far, the mating ceremony would take place a few days before his ‘heat’ would start and then they would be able to take the last plunge and solidify the bond as they so desperately wanted to.

“Derek” Stiles had been reduced to a mumbling mess that only made noises as Derek ground his hips slowly and forcefully against Stiles, he had pulled away from Stiles’ neck and was staring down into Stiles’ eyes, the hazel eyes shining Alpha red making Stiles’ Omega eyes react, burning bright blue for him and Derek groaned at the sight.

“You’re so beautiful” Derek kissed him again, stealing his breath and Stiles didn’t object, his whole body felt alive and wonderful, like he hadn’t been alive until Derek had held him and kissed him. Every nerve ending firing in his body, eyes closing as his erection pressed too tight against Derek’s and he felt his stomach coil at the pull. “I’m close” He gasped out and Derek started to ground harder against him, faster and relentless, making Stiles shout as his orgasm surged from him. He heard Derek shout too and felt their pants get soaked with their come, something that until that point, they hadn’t experienced yet.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, they hadn’t meant to start, the make out session was supposed to stay a make out session but then things had escalated and neither of them wanted to stop the wonderful sensation.

“Der, it’s fine, get out of your head, enjoy how amazing this feels” He helped Derek to fall against the bed and the Alpha rested against Stiles’ chest, breath soft against him.

“You’re fine? Promise?” Derek whispered and Stiles pulled his hand through Derek’s dark hair and nodded, eyes drooping.

“That was amazing and great and I can’t wait to do it again” And he really couldn’t.

Evenings after that weren’t quite as boring as they had been. But that Saturday everything became even more official as they stood across from each other, dressed once again in matching suits, this time in black.

“I want to give you something, I’ve been waiting for it to be finished and had hoped you would be wearing it before the announcement but this is fine too.” Derek pulled at his suit before he dropped his hand in his pocket, pulling something out and held his hand out to Stiles.

“Should I take it?” Stiles asked, Derek had quite a hard grip on the item in his hand and when he nodded, Stiles held out his hand and Derek dropped the object into his hand, he pulled his hand closed, looking at it.

“A Triskelion?” Stiles asked and then it snapped in his head.

“You’re giving me a family symbol, this is like an engagement ring” Stiles eyes widened and Derek blushed, nodding. Even at twenty-one Derek looked amazing with the red tinting his cheeks. A smiled stretching itself across Stiles face and he held it out again for Derek to take.

“Help me out, will you?” Stiles asked and Derek smiled brightly, taking it and stepping closed to Stiles, he pinned it to his suit jacket, the matted silver laying against the black and when Derek didn’t step back, Stiles leaned the few inches and closed the gap, pressing a soft kiss to Derek’s lips.

“I accept if that wasn’t obvious enough” Stiles whispered and Derek let out a soft chuckle, he pressed another kiss to Stiles’ lips and pulled back smiling again.

“As adorable as all of that was, they need you guys for the grand entrance” Derek jerked his head to Lydia in the doorway and she shrugged, stepping back out and down the hallway.

“Come on then, Hale, let’s go show of our love” Stiles pulled at Derek’s hand, pulling him out of the doorway. Screw that Alpha/Omega rule, if he didn’t move, Derek wouldn’t ever get anywhere.

They stood at the top of the stairs as an announcement was made, everyone standing at the foot of the stairs, all looking up at them. “Announcing Alpha Prince Derek Alexander Hale Heir to the Throne and Omega Prince Stiles Stilinski soul bound mate to be” Stiles leaned over to Derek as everyone clapped.

“That’s quite a mouth full” Derek snickered, eyes growing dark as he leaned closer to Stiles, whispering so that only he could hear. “I’ll give you a mouth full” Stiles blushed bright red, Derek just turning back and smiling at the guests. He shook his head, chuckling at Derek.

“That was a real class act, dude” Stiles commented before they stepped down from the steps and people surged around them.

“Don’t call me dude, dude” Derek grumbled but smiled at the new people around them, shaking hands with people as they came to talk to them.

“What a wonderful surprise to see an Omega once again at the side of a royal” A beautiful woman spoke and Stiles blushed, being the first in 50 years, he could vouch for what a big surprise it really was.

“Thank you” Stiles didn’t know what to say to comment like that so he tried neutral responses. Stiles stood by Derek’s side as he talked to everyone that had wanted a piece of the king to be.

“Would you please excuse us, I want to introduce Stiles to some people” Derek smiled politely before pulling Stiles up to a group full of people, suddenly all bright smiles.

“Derek!” A girl with bright curls shouted, all of the people around them turning around in shock as the girl jumped onto Derek, Stiles smiled at the sight of Derek laughing and smiling, he had only seen that face when they were together and alone. It was good to see Derek happy outside of the confines of their room.

“Erica, I’m so glad you guys made it” Derek pulled away and Stiles could finally see the blonde, she was pretty and had a mischievous smile on her face, Stiles liked her immediately.

“We couldn’t miss your engagement party” A boy behind them answered and Erica stepped back to reveal two more guys behind her.

“Boyd, Isaac” Derek greeted, shaking their hands. One was tall and had light brown curly hair and a smirk on his face, the other was darker and had a friendly smile on his face. They smiled before all of their eyes settled on Stiles.

“Oh, right. Guys, this is Stiles and Stiles, these are my best friends from school” Derek introduced him to his friends, he seemed so eager to introduce his mate to his friends, he could see the hope in them that they would like each other.

“It’s great to meet you guys” He held out his hands for the guys to shake, Erica engulfing him in a hug.

“Trust Derek to get the first omega in 50 years to be his soul bond” Erica laughed and Stiles shrugged.

“Trust the only omega to soul bond with a crown prince, pure luck or maybe some well placed mojo” Stiles joked and they all laughed, Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles and Stiles intertwined their hands. They stood there for almost twenty minutes before they were lead somewhere else by Laura and Cora, Micah and Veronica straggling on behind them.

“Mom want you guys to socialise with the neighbouring kingdom kids. Start building a new network up between the kingdoms” Laura explained and Derek nodded, his eyes scanning the crowd, Stiles doing the same on the other side, he caught a handsome man a few steps away from them, totally enraptured by Laura. He smiled when they stopped at a new group, greeting the Prince and his mate as they talked to Derek and the rest of the Hales. Stiles watched at the guy stepped closer before shaking his head and turning around before shaking his head, eyes determined when he turned around.

“Hey, Laura, walk with me?” Stiles asked and she frowned but nodded, Stiles sending a reassuring smile to Derek as he pulled Laura with him, meeting the guy halfway.

“Oh, Good evening Omega Prince Stiles and Alpha Princess Laura” Stiles watched the blush light up the guys face and when he looked to Laura she had the same expression on her face.

“Good evening…” He hadn’t known who the guy was but that didn’t seem to bother Laura or the guy.

“Beta Captain Jordan Parrish, from Los Angeles” Laura’s eyes brightened.

“Captain? Are you a military man, Jordan?” Laura asked and the man smiled, nodding.

“Yes ma’m. Youngest to make Captain in the Hazardous Devices Unit” Parrish smiled and Laura seemed to like it even more.

“Why don’t I leave you guys to it, nice to meet you Captain” Stiles nodded and Parrish nodded, turning back to Laura as she started to ask more questions about Parrish. He returned to Derek’s side, the Prince not even having to look as they entwined their hands, the conversation not even breaking.

“We would love to come visit the beaches sometime in the future” Derek nodded to the Prince and Princess in front of him, Stiles nodded along, not really knowing what they were talking about but quickly catching up as they talked about destinations in their respective kingdom territories.

When the catering staff started filtering into the conversations to tell everyone that dinner was to be served shortly the guests filled into the adjoining room, Derek waiting back with the rest of the family as the guests settled.

“Laura, Darling, did I see you talking to Captain Parrish?” Talia asked, eyes bright and curios, Laura blushed, nodding.

“Yes it was, Stiles pulled me over to talk to him,” She turned to Stiles “Thank you so much” Stiles laughed, shaking his head as Laura explained what the young man had accomplished, and everything before his twenty-fifth birthday.

“You must invite him over for dinner sometime in the future” Derek’s dad insisted, everyone nodding along.

“I’ll see if he’d want to” She nodded, nervous but excited energy rolling off of her in waves. Stiles smiled, dropping a kiss to Derek’s cheek, making the other man smile.

“For what was that?” He asked, eyes following Stiles.

“Just happy” Stiles shrugged, he watched the Hale siblings talk to their parents, Laura’s excitement filling the rest of them and he could feel her energy, even from being so new to their family.

“Your highness, the guests have been seated” A kitchen hand came in and Talia nodded. “Thank you, Sam” The boy nodded, returning and the doors opened for them to step through, King and Queen first and the Derek and Stiles followed by Laura, Cora and Micah and Veronica. They all stood in front of their seats, pulled out by butlers, Talia and Alexander nodded and everyone sat down. Dishes being served instantly.

Dinner went quickly in a flourish of wonderful food and great conversation, Derek’s thigh pressing against his own, always there and making him feel calm. “Derek, it’s time” Talia nodded and a butler handed Derek a microphone, Derek standing up, everyone turning to look at him.

“Good evening esteemed guests, friends and family. I am honestly still in shock at how lucky I am, how lucky we are as kingdom that we have yet another amazing Omega in the royal halls again and then on top of that, that Stiles is my soul bound mate and that we get to spend our lives ruling over the kingdom that we had grown up to love and cherish. Stiles and I thank every one of you for joining us tonight in celebrating our engagement and promise to seal our bond. If you would all raise your glasses please, I would like to toast to Omega Stilinski” Stiles blushed at the look Derek had sent him, he didn’t know if he should toast himself so he just nodded in thanks to everyone. He wasn’t allowed to make speeches in front of the kingdom yet but when he could, he was returning the favour.

\--

That night as the castle was once again silent, Stiles turned onto his side, eyes following Derek as he breathed, he watched as his eyes fluttered and the small huffs he would make when he shifted in his sleep. He looked at the black eyelashes that almost touched his cheeks and the two front teeth against his bottom lip.

“Stiles” Derek groaned and turned to Stiles, hand flopping over him and Stiles huffed at the heavy arm across him. “Go back to sleep” The alpha whispered again, settling his head in Stiles’ neck and Stiles shook his head. He felt strange, like something was prickling at the side of his head and down his neck and back, the prickling stopping in his toes. He shifted his weight and tried again, everything prickling but he felt tired, so very tired as he looked to Derek.

“Der, I feel funny” He poked at the arm across his chest, his arm heavy and slow to respond. “Shh” Derek whispered, eyes still closed, pulling him closer and Stiles frowned, he couldn’t feel Derek’s heat against him.

“Der, I can’t feel you” He tried again but his words didn’t want to come out and they took a whole lot of effort. “I’m right here” Derek mumbled again but he opened his eyes, looking up at Stiles and Stiles felt how everything was slowing down in his head.

“Der, I can’t feel anything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this while I have the time. Sorry for the cliffhanger, always wanted to write one of those. I'll see how long it takes for me to post the next chapter after this. Thank you guys for reading and sending love. This is amazing!
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you liked it, I love hearing from you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made you guys wait long enough. Let me know what you guys thought! Comments and kudos make my life!!

Derek watched panicked as Stiles eyes closed, frown lines on his forehead pulling away and he felt panic rise as he heard Stiles’ heart slow in his chest.

Thump-thump-thump-t h u mp- t h u m p – t h u u u m p.

His eyes widened as he heard the organ stutter in Stiles chest. He sprang into action, hands going to his chest, starting to pump at his chest, hoping to get the heart to start again. Mouth opening as he howled for help.

The door opened a few seconds later, panicked eyes finding him as he tried to get his mate’s heart rate up again.

“His heart isn’t working, he’s dying” He shouted to Cora and Laura, Laura jumping into action as she rushed down the hall, shouting for Deaton, the in house doctor. He was only a few halls away and probably on his way already. Stiles heart wasn’t pumping at the jack rabbit speed he was so used to, the rhythm slow and odd and soft enough that he couldn’t hear it every few beats.

He kept pumping at his mate’s chest as his mom and dad rushed into the room. “He’s dying and I don’t know why” Derek sobbed at them, tears streaming down his face as he looked at his mom, she had to know what was going on. She had stepped closer to the bed, eyes looking up from Stiles to Derek, worry etched in her face.

“Remove him from Stiles” Deaton ordered as he came into the room, Laura nodded and she and her dad pulled Derek away from Stiles, the doctor dropping down next to Stiles, stethoscope to his chest for a second before he pulled out a syringe, plunging it into his chest, they watched as Stiles body took a breath before settling down again but this time Derek could hear the thump of his heart.

“What’s wrong with him?” Derek sobbed into Laura’s neck, her hands wrapped around him as she watched Deaton do some more tests. All of them waiting as Deaton connected him to a heart rate monitor that he ordered someone to bring, the thumping now loud and clear as the machine read his heart.

“I have to do one other test to be certain and then I can administer the vaccine” The doctor nodded, pulling a syringe out and pulling some of Stiles’ blood, dropping a drop onto a selection of paper cards he had laid out on Stiles chest, he waited, nodding as the papers reacted.

“It’s a lethal dosage of slow acting wolfsbane and mistletoe. Someone tried to poison Stiles, they nearly succeeded. Derek, I need you to tell me what happened exactly” Derek pulled in a shuddering breath as he watched the doctor pull things from his bag, burning the strand of wolfsbane that was used and dropping it into the IV bag he had administered, he dropped some black powder into the IV too and then turned to Derek.

“I was sleeping but Stiles seemed to have woken up at some point, I felt him watching me so I told him to go back to sleep but he complained that he felt funny, and then he said he couldn’t feel me against him and then he complained that he couldn’t feel anything” Derek quickly gave them a recap and everyone turned to Deaton to look for his reaction.

“He experienced paralysis and heart failure, the wolfsbane they had used was very slow acting and he would probably not have noticed if he didn’t feel the mistletoe, the mistletoe was what made him feel funny, as he said. Derek, he should be fine, you caught it just in time and kept his heart beating. Three days and he’ll be back to normal” Deaton nodded, he looked over to the boy, eyes narrowed.

“If his heart does it again, I want you to plunge this into his heart, it’s adrenaline, it’ll help him start up again until we can get him stabilised” Deaton handed Derek another syringe, much like the one he first used and then nodded to the family.

“Talia, Alexander, a word please” Deaton being an emissary to the royal family didn’t follow the conventional laws that the rest of the world followed and followed the laws set by nature and her forces. Derek watched as his parents followed behind Deaton, pulling the door closed behind them but he could still hear them talking outside.

“The poison was administered orally, someone poisoned his food and drinks. I would start with the person who had served him and then work from there.” Derek listened a small while before turning back to Stiles, he looked small and pale in the bed, the veins in his arms turning black as his body worked through the wolfsbane in his system.

“Der, should we stay here with you or will you be fine?” Derek turned to his sisters and shook his head, climbing into the bed next to Stiles, making space for his sisters to pile on next to him, they both held onto him.

“He’ll be fine” Laura promised as she closed her eyes. He hoped she was right, he wouldn’t be able to go on without Stiles, once you found your soul bound mate, nothing would ever feel as amazing as that bond. If Stiles died, Derek would follow soon after.

\--

Three days, it took three days for Stiles to wake up, just like Deaton had promised. Derek hadn’t left his side for much the three days that he had healed, he had pulled pain from the boy while he slept until he couldn’t take it anymore and then tried again when he could. The adrenaline that he had been given had luckily never been used and Stiles had slept through the healing process.

“Der?” Stiles whispered the morning, he groaned and tried to sit up but Derek softly pushed him back.

“Stiles, not yet, please, easy. I’ll get you some water” Derek quickly returned with a cup of water and Stiles watched as he slowly helped him sip the liquid through the straw. When he took his fill he turned to his mate and watched him, confused with the worry in his face. He lifted his hand, resting it against Derek’s cheek, eyes catching the IV line on the back of his hand.

“Huh?” He asked and Derek sighed, he looked tired and worn out, like everything was working against him.

“You woke up about two nights ago, complaining that you felt funny, you then lost feeling and couldn’t feel anything. Your heart stopped beating there for a few seconds before we saved you. You were poisoned with wolfsbane and mistletoe, they were planning on killing you in your sleep but they didn’t account on the mistletoe making you feel weird and you waking up before the wolfsbane could paralyse you” Derek spoke quietly and Stiles nodded, eyes wide and scared as he was told what had happened to him.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked and Derek laughed, the sound wet and ugly as he shook his head.

“You nearly died and you’re asking if I’m okay?” Derek shook his head and Stiles shot him a lazy smile, he didn’t think he’d ever get to see that expression, see the way his eyes crinkled and his lips pulled.

“Yes, are you okay, Der?” Stiles asked and Derek sighed, leaning and pressing a kiss against his lips and forehead.

“Much better now that you’re awake” He whispered, he didn’t want to call Deaton and tell him that Stiles had woken up but he had to, he couldn’t risk Stiles getting more hurt than he already was.

“I should call Deaton, he needs to check up on you.” Derek grabbed his phone, dialling a number before quickly talking into it, he nodded and then pressed the end button. Stiles watched with hazy eyes as Derek moved, leaning over him and pressing another kiss to his forehead. Stiles shifted, wincing at the tug in his body, everything felt on fire still, like he was running a few degrees too hot and it made everything ache but he didn’t hate it, if he could feel the ache he could feel and that’s all he wanted.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, worry etched in his voice and Stiles shot his eyes to find Derek’s.

“I’m okay, just hurts when I move” He winced and turned his head back to stare up at the ceiling, he felt Derek take his hand and then he felt the pain being pulled from him, frowning he turned his head, looking on in shock as the black lines formed over his arms and up.

“No, no, don’t do that” Stiles wanted to tug his hand away to take away the pain that he was causing on Derek but he couldn’t because he was too weak.

“Stiles, please let me do this. You got hurt under my watch, you almost died and I had sat next to you while it happened. Let me take care of you” Derek had an almost pleading look on his face and Stiles couldn’t really argue with someone who just wanted to look after him and make sure he was fine and not in pain. He nodded and Derek relaxed, back resting against the head board, Stiles’ hand clutched in his own as they waited for Deaton to come.

The doctor took about 5 more minutes before he showed up, nodding as a guard let him into the room, Deaton nodded to Derek beside Stiles before walking to Stiles’ side of the bed, eyes scanning the machines he had connected to Stiles, the steady thump now soothing to Derek.

“Good morning Stiles, glad to see you up” Deaton took out his stethoscope, pressing it against Stiles chest, asking him to breathe in and out slowly. Seeming happy with that he moved on and tested the rest of Stiles.

“Last thing, blood test to see if you’ve flushed everything out yet” Deaton pulled out the needle but Derek felt Stiles still next to him, he had been fine the whole time until the needle came out and he didn’t like the scent of fear emitting from his mate. He watched as Deaton prepped his arm and then turned Stiles head to watch him.

“Just look at me, everything is going to be okay” He watched out of the side of his eye as Deaton was getting ready to push the needle in so he pressed his lips against Stiles, distracting him, pulling away when he knew Deaton would be done. “All done” He whispered to his mate and Stiles smiled up at him, Derek could see he was tired with the way his eyes drooped.

“Thanks” He whispered and Derek shrugged. “I’ll be here for the next fifty plus years, get used to it” Derek commented and Stiles laughed lightly, nodding.

“Can’t wait” They turned to the sound of Deaton clearing his throat.

“Sorry, the tests came back negative, you’re wolfsbane and mistletoe free. I want you to rest until you get your energy back and then we’ll go from there.” Deaton seemed satisfied with the results, packing everything away, unhooking Stiles from the IV and heart monitor.

“Who did it?” Stiles asked as Deaton had left the room, the door closing behind him. Derek’s eyes hardened, hand clutching a little tighter on to Stiles.

“It was the Royal Resistance, they had a member on the staff and told him to poison your food but only your food, if they succeeded they would have killed you and they knew I would follow behind you, mates never do that great if their mate isn’t there anymore and they don’t have anything to stay behind for. They wanted us gone but they didn’t account for how damn smart you are and how good you pay attention to everything” Derek explained.

“I’ll still be fine to carry right?” Stiles asked, heirs were important, especially if they came from royal alphas and omegas. Kids born from alpha/omega pairs from strong family lines grew up to be successful and proud warrior children that grew to be fertile. Alpha/omega children were the product of how great their species could be, Talia being a great example of it.

“Deaton said everything should be fine, you’re ‘heat’ would probably be set back a few weeks from the trauma but wouldn’t be gone forever” Derek explained, hand dropping to Stiles’ stomach, Stiles’ hand closing around him.

“Is that okay? The ceremony being a little further away?” Stiles asked, Derek nodded, kissing Stiles’ forehead. He couldn’t stop touching Stiles, couldn’t stop making sure that everything would be fine, that Stiles was still alive and very much real.

“Okay? Stiles, I’m just so glad you’re okay and that you’re here with me. The ceremony isn’t a life or death thing, we’ll be fine without the bond for another few weeks, Deaton could probably test you thoroughly and determine when we should hold the ceremony, would that make you happy?” Derek asked and Stiles stayed silent, thinking about it.

“Yes, as long as he doesn’t have to take more blood” Derek chuckled and pulled out his phone, he had seen there was still blood left in the syringe he had used and he could test that, texting Deaton to please run the test and get back to them with the results as soon as possible.

“If you’re tired, please sleep some more” Derek nudged at Stiles and he smiled, shaking his head.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Derek nodded.

“I’ll never leave your side”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it took so damn long to get this up and now it isnt even that long. It was hard to get writing again! I hope you guys like it and if I don't post again, Merry Christmas to every one who is celebrating and happy holidays for everyone. Comment and kudos if you guys liked it!

Things change quickly when the Royal Omega gets attacked in the castle, Talia and Alexander insisted that Stiles get his own personal guard, one to always be at his side, even when in the palace. That’s how Stiles got the youngest, most promising guard in the Royal Guard, Liam Dunbar the youngest Alpha to ever make guard in the palace, and when they say young, they don’t kid, he’s seventeen.

“Derek, this is ridiculous, he’s younger than me” Stiles whispered to Derek, they were laying in bed the next morning, a few hours too early to actually get up.

“He may be younger but he’s brilliant, he’ll take great of you, I won’t trust anyone but him with your life” Derek ran a hand down Stiles back making Stiles keen at the touch, the soft caress made the nerves in his back jump and relax at the same time.

“I can always just spend every day with you” Stiles turned around, smiling up at Derek, Derek shook his head, smiling at him.

“That does sound like the best plan but you know I can’t be around when you plan the ceremony” Derek pointed out, Stiles sighed.

“Why must you always be so rational?” Stiles groaned, flopping down on his back, halfway on Derek, stretched out.

“Because you aren’t” Derek pointed out again and Stiles laughed again, nodding.

“You know me so well, already”

“Can’t wait to get to know you more” Derek turned, laying down on top of Stiles, Stiles getting that glint in his eye.

“I can think of a few ways I’d like to get to know you now” Stiles pressed up against Derek.

“We can’t” Derek whispered, but his resolve was already crumbling, hips lining up with Stiles’, eyes hooded as he stared at Stiles lips, Stiles biting them as he rolled his hips against Derek’s.

“I know” Stiles surged up, closing the distance between them, licking into Derek. He still couldn’t believe the amount of luck he had that he could get the chance to love Derek, that he could get to know Derek and be with him. He couldn’t believe that he could sleep next to Derek, that he could do this with Derek.

“We should stop” Derek spoke against his neck as he moved, marking the flesh where his neck and shoulder met, Stiles bucking against him as his stubble burned his skin red and proud.

“In a minute” Stiles groaned, hands clutching at Derek’s back, tugging at the shirt, hips grounding against him, hard length making itself known. Derek sighed, shaking his head as he kissed his mate once again, pulling him closer as they once again rutted against each other, long drags of hips making them mad with lust for the other. Derek felt Stiles get restless with the friction, his hips starting up faster and they found release soon after, Derek pressed another kiss to his fevered skin before dropping down next to Stiles.

“You need to stop doing that” Derek sighed and Stiles laughed, sated and happy.

“I would but I know you like it too much” Stiles winked, frowning at the wet spot on his bottoms.

“Go shower” Stiles nodded, getting out of the bed turning to go to their ensuite bathroom but quickly turned around again, rushing and pressing another kiss to Derek’s lips before nodding.

“That has got to be the best thing in the morning” He mumbled, closing the door behind him and Derek couldn’t really disagree with him, his eyes bright as he thought about the lifetime he would be able to do that.

\--

Stiles still grew tired easily after the poisoning, he didn’t like admitting it and he didn’t like showing it but naps were a thing now. They were his favourite thing to do in a day, especially if he had to spend the morning planning the ceremony. Lydia and Allison were playing a big part in planning the ceremony, which was odd to begin with seeing as the Omega should be planning the ceremony all alone for his Alpha but then again, not all Omegas married a prince in the past, did they?

“Okay, we have everything picked out so far, from the colour scheme to the cake but I need to know, what do you want to wear?” Lydia looked down at her list and Stiles nodded, they really were all planned out, everything was ready for when the ceremony would take place, in two weeks. It didn’t really take all that long to plan when everything needed was already on the payroll.

“Black suit, white shirt, red tie” He nodded and Lydia nodded, jotting it down on her clipboard. Stiles knew that she had everything sorted out and that everything would be perfect for the two of them when the time came.

“Now the date, I need to let everyone know the precise date of the ceremony” Lydia looked down at the planner, the folder was thick with swatches of colour showing at the sides and it had pages full of photos of ideas for the ceremony. She planned the ceremony like it was her own, which he understood, he’s seen the way she looked at Jackson, one of the guards that followed Derek around. He understood how she could be smitten with him, that jaw line is sinful.

“I’ll let you know about that, Derek’s still waiting for the test results. I’ll go check if he’s heard anything” Stiles got up from his position on the long couch that was standing in the middle of the room, Lydia and Allison have sure got a space they work in, the room filled with clothes and swatches and sewing machines as well as all sorts of planning things and decorations. Lydia nodded, turning back to where Allison was flipping through recipe books for possible cakes. Stiles couldn’t really care about all of the fine details of the ceremony, all he wanted was the ceremony to be done with so that he could start his life with his wonderful mate, he didn’t want the rest but he had to have the rest seeing as the Royal Pair couldn’t just not have an extravagant ceremony.

Stiles rushed down the hallway to where he knew Derek would be, he was working through some documents his dad had given him in his study. Stiles nodded to Jackson and Scott outside of his door, Liam stopping beside Scott as Stiles entered the study, screw knocking Stiles had free reign over their shared spaces. Derek looked up from his desk, eyes lighting up as he looked at Stiles.

“And what do I owe this visit to?” Stiles shrugged, walking around the desk, Derek pushing out from the desk and Stiles dropped into his lap.

“Lydia is breathing down my neck for the date” Stiles took Derek’s hand in his and kissed the back of his hand, Derek smiled.

“Oh, yeah, I got that folder this morning, it’s somewhere” He looked around the table, spotting the folder on the table. “Get that brown folder please?” He nodded to it and Stiles picked it up, opening it and pulling out a few pages.

“Well I’m clean from any and all poisons, I have no weird defects and I have no deficiencies” Stiles looked through the extensive health tests that were done on him, they could tell a lot from a few drops of blood. Derek nodded, taking a look over Stiles’ shoulder at the pages of information.

“That’s all very great to know, where’s the one we want?” Derek asked and Stiles flipped through the last few pages, finding the one for fertility cycles.

“In three weeks, the poison pushed it farther back, if I didn’t get poisoned it’d be next week Friday, now it’s a week later” Derek nodded, looking at the piece of paper in Stiles’ hand, reading the results.

“They make it sound so ugly on paper” Derek noted, eyebrows scrunched, frown on his lips. Stiles smiled, kissing the frown away and shaking his head.

“They make it sound like all I’m ever good for is giving babies” Stiles noted and Derek shook his head.

“You are not just a breeding machine, we don’t even have to try to get pregnant the first time” Stiles looked shocked at Derek, eyes confused.

“We don’t?” Derek nodded, the hand on Stiles’ waist clenching tighter before loosening again.

“Of course not, you’re eighteen, that’s an insane age to have kids. You’re already getting married on eighteen, no need to throw kids in there.” Stiles didn’t think he wanted to not have kids as soon as they could but now that he had the option, he wouldn’t mind using it.

“We could take a few years, get settled with each other, get to know each other like we want to.” Stiles spoke softly, hope growing in his stomach as he looked at the chiselled features of his mate.

“You’d like that?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah, I want kids, of course I do, but I can wait to have them with you. We have a lot of time before I won’t be able to safely have them. And like you said, I’m eighteen and no one my age is having kids these days, not even talking about them. Is that fine with you?” Stiles knew Derek would say yes, he knew Derek felt the same, having a baby at twenty two wouldn’t be that great as enjoying a few more years together, growing up and getting ready for a baby.

“I think we should take the time, we should settle in and get comfortable. We need to grow up some more and just be us for a while” Stiles felt a weight lift off his shoulders, he felt more settled and suddenly more excited to start his life with Derek.

“Why are you so amazing?” Stiles turned, flipping his leg over Derek and sitting chest to chest with Derek, he smiled down at Derek  while Derek’s eyes glinted with playfulness. Derek leaned up, capturing Stiles lips in a kiss that had Stiles sinking against Derek.

“Because I have to keep up with how amazing you are” Stiles laughed at the cheesy smile that covered Derek’s face, he couldn’t help but kiss at the crinkles at the side of Derek’s eyes.

“If you keep being this sweet, I’ll have to get dentures by the time I’m twenty” Stiles noted, pulling back and Derek leaned over, his lips latching onto Stiles’ neck and collar bones, his lips working him over, Stiles’ eyes dropped closed and a moan fell from his lips as Derek sucked harder.

“I’ll get you nice ones” Derek promised and Stiles laughed, pulling away from Derek, hands resting against his chest, Derek’s lips were swollen and his eyes were slightly clouded, hands clutching at Stiles’ hips.

“As sexy as that was, I should let you get back to work” Stiles nodded to the pile of paper on his desk and Derek sighed, head dropping down against Stiles’ chest.

“I don’t want to, why don’t I come with you and you show me what you guys are planning for the ceremony” Derek volunteered and Stiles nodded, he didn’t mind if Derek wanted to waste his time with him.

“Yeah, I’ll show you the flower arrangements and the cute fonts we chose for the place cards and the very cute centre pieces. Oh and you can help me choose the menu, while you’re free” Derek sat back down, shaking his head.

“You know what, I’m fine thanks” Stiles laughed, shaking his head, hand pulling Derek up from his chair.

“No, you already said you wanted to come. If it goes quickly, we might get a few minutes alone and we can make out”

“Now, see, I love that idea. That’s the best idea you’ve ever had” Derek smiled and Stiles shook his head.

“But what about that other time, you know, with the thrusting and gyrating” Stiles whispered and Derek grew rigid against Stiles.

“That was a pure stroke of genius”


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks fly by, as shocking as that sounds. The three weeks that were left over before the ceremony flew by in a haze of ceremony plans, the whole kingdom buzzing with how excited they were for the ceremony.

“We’re getting married tomorrow” Stiles whispered to Derek as they laid in bed once again, they were using the few minutes they had together in bed before they had to get up and split paths for the day. Derek turned his head, kissing Stiles’ naked shoulder, smiling at Stiles’ sigh that filled the air, the scent of happiness filling around them.

“I can’t wait” Derek replied, Stiles shaking with a laugh.

“You can’t wait for tomorrow night” Stiles pointed out and Derek shook his head.

“I can’t wait to spend my life with you and build a strong family and kingdom with you. Tomorrow night is just the first”

“Just the first? I can’t wait for all the other things, but I am quite nervous about tomorrow night” Stiles felt his nerves clench in his stomach, Derek dropping a hand on his stomach, feeling the muscles.

“The first time will be so special and I know you’re nervous, I am too. I just want to make sure everything is great for you, that the night is as amazing as you are.”

“Are you always going to know just what to say?” Stiles turned around, looking at the shadows falling over Derek’s features, he really was breathtaking, he was amazing really and Stiles really wouldn’t mind to know what he did to deserve someone like Derek.

“No, I think at one point my luck is going to run out and I won’t say the right thing anymore and I know you’ll get mad but then again, what healthy relationship doesn’t fight and makeup?”

“We’ll fight and makeup and we’ll be fine and the odds are I’ll be the one that pisses you off first” Derek chuckled, nodding.

“We’ll see when that happens. But we have to get up, Liam and Jackson are going to be here in like ten minutes and then we’ll have to get ready with them outside the door” Derek nudged at Stiles and Stiles sighed, shaking his head.

“No, I think we just take the day and spend it just us two. We’re getting married tomorrow and I’d like to spend the day before with you and not with a bunch of people who are stressing about a day that I’m not stressed about”

“I’d like that too but we don’t get to do that, we get to spend the day with people more worried about the day than what we are. It just is what it is” Stiles shook his head, feeling Derek get up.

“You have to get up” Stiles could hear the smile in Derek’s voice, he could feel how fond the look was and his body prickled at how wonderful it felt.

“No, not getting up” Stiles burrowed into the bed, hiding under the pillows. He heard Derek move around the room, the door opening and Derek talking to someone and the door closing again.

“We’re eating breakfast in here but then we have to get up and go do the last few things for tomorrow” Derek dropped back onto the bed, on top of Stiles.

“Nope, staying right here and you’re not going anywhere” Stiles turned around, locking his arms and legs around Derek, who laughed.

“You are making this way too difficult, we just need to finalize the fittings, you literally just have to get up and change into your suit and then change out of it.” Derek pointed out, Stiles huffed, hands tightening around Derek’s shoulder.

“I hate it when you’re right” Stiles sighed and dropped his limbs, Derek pushed up from his spot, hands at Stiles’ head, smile on his face.

“Get used to it” Derek kissed his nose and then his lips, deepening the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. “Okay, get up, go shower and get dressed” He dropped off of him, nudging at Stiles’ shoulder.

“Fine”

\--

He looked beautiful, Stiles knew Derek wouldn’t be happy with being called beautiful but Stiles couldn’t think of any other adjective to describe how he looked at the altar, how he took Stiles’ breath away when he watched Stiles walk down the aisle. The red from his tie standing in contrast with his tuxedo that fit perfectly, that showed him off to the world and Stiles couldn’t wait to get him out of that suit.

Stiles came to a stop next to Derek, both of the smiling for a few seconds, Derek taking Stiles’ hand. His grip was tight but he felt reassured when they turned to the altar and the man behind it.

“The arrival of an Omega in the palace has been long awaited. The Omega in a household is the life of the house, he or she is the reason for happiness in the household and an Omega in the Royal family is such an honour, the palace is already alive and happy since the arrival of Stiles. Derek and Stiles are a perfect example of how happy a true bonded couple could be, they are the reason why there are epic love stories written about Omega and Alpha pairs. That is the reason we are gathered here today, to celebrate the bond that was formed between Omega Stiles and Alpha Derek.”

The ceremony wasn’t something that happened a whole lot these days, only Omega Alpha pairs could ever be bonded in the way that they were being bound, normal weddings would be enough for Alpha-Alpha and Alpha-Beta and Beta-Beta pairs but not for Omega Alpha pairs. Stiles knew what would happen in the ceremony, they would have the normal wedding like all other pairs but they would have the mating/bonding ceremony too, but that would take place in their first bonding, it really wasn’t polite to do that in front of people, especially in front of parents.

The ceremony didn’t take longer than half an hour and they were married, it shouldn’t shock Stiles with how quickly his life changed but he was, he was shocked with how utterly happy he was. With how his whole being lifted when Derek turned to him and kissed him senseless when they were officially married in front of everyone. His knees grew weak and his heart soared and he really hasn’t been that happy in his life. He felt settled, he felt at home and he felt like something was growing inside of him that he couldn’t wait to show Derek.

\--

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, they were seated at the head table as their guests danced around them, they were taking a minute to themselves mid celebrations.

“Fine, it’s just really hot in here” Stiles pulled at his collar, sweat was glistening against his forehead, and he felt like he was running 20 degrees hotter than the rest of the room.

“Stiles, it really isn’t that hot. Are you sure you’re fine?” Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ forehead and Stiles whole body relaxed, the temperature dropping and he felt himself take a deep breath, like it was the first that night.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, worried now, he felt his mate relax under his hands, his brows pulled together as he watched Stiles fall against him, the scent catching him.

“We have to go, now” Derek got up, pulling Stiles with him, Stiles complaining at the movement but he couldn’t really focus on anything else but how Stiles was acting and how he needed to get Stiles away from the crowd around them.

“Tell my mother that we had to go” Derek ordered Jackson as they headed out of the room, Liam and Scott, the other guard, right in front of them as they rushed out. Derek lifted Stiles’ into his arms, carrying him bridal style up to their room.

“Why are you carrying me?” Stiles moaned, his head tilted into Derek’s neck, mouth working at the flesh there.

“You’re going into heat and we need to get settled before it settles” The doors opened to their room and Derek nodded to the guards, the doors closing behind them. Derek dropped Stiles onto their bed, Stiles sighing at the soft comfort of their bed and their combined scents.

“Need out of these” Stiles groaned, kicking off his shoes and socks but stopping there, groaning louder.

“My limbs are too heavy to do this” Stiles moaned and Derek laughed, kicking off his own shoes, dropping his jacket onto the floor. He closed the space between them, helping Stiles out of his jacket and his tie.

“Faster” Stiles whispered, his hands pulling Derek closer, into a heated kiss as his own hands started working on Derek’s shirt buttons.

“I’m working on it” Derek felt his own blood heat, hands working on Stiles’ belt. Their kiss grew heated with him, tongues working together and Derek hasn’t been kissed like that ever in his life. Derek felt breathless with how much passion he felt brewing between them.

Clothes flew after that, leaving behind them heated touches and aching bodies. Stiles felt on fire and Derek’s hands cooled him down and heated him up at the same time and he couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt to be burned from the inside and cooled from the outside.

“You’re so damn beautiful” Derek whispered as his hands ran across the pale, dotted skin that laid strewn across their bed. Stiles moaning as his lips closed around the pebbled nipple, his hand pulling Stiles closer, even when he couldn’t come closer than he already was. Stiles hands scratched against Derek’s back, Derek groaning before kissing lower.

“Derek” Stiles sounded wrecked already, he sounded like they’ve been at it for days and not minutes. Derek couldn’t wait to get his lips around Stiles, he’s been thinking about it since Stiles started that first time, but now he could go lower, he could take Stiles into his mouth and not worry about what it would start and if he would be able to end it.

Derek pushed Stiles pants off, pulling at them and Stiles’ briefs, leaving his mate naked in front of him, Stiles shifted, hands covering himself and Derek made a sound at the back of his throat. Stiles was all pale skin and moles and soft lines, he was soft and hard and perfect.

“No, don’t ever hide yourself from me. You’re perfect” Derek moved back up, kissing Stiles deeply until Stiles lifted his hands and pushed them into Derek’s hair.

“You’re amazing” Stiles groaned, hands pulling at Derek’s hair, Derek pulling away, smiling at his mate, Stiles smiled back and he couldn’t catch his breath. Stiles’ cheeks were tinged red, the flush going down onto his chest. Derek had always wondered how far that flush went, his question answered.

Derek got lost in them, hands gliding across skin, hips rutting against each other. Derek had Stiles in his mouth again, cheeks hollowing as he moved his head up and down, he keened at the sounds that fell from Stiles’ lips, his whole body growing hotter as his hair was pulled and hands clutched at his shoulders. He looked up from his position between Stiles’ legs, licking his fingers and Stiles groaned at the sight.

“Need you” Stiles moaned and Derek smirked, hand rubbing softly at his mates entrance, he felt the slick between his legs, finger slipping in and Stiles’ body bucked at the sensation, loud moan filling the otherwise silent room. His fingers slipped in slowly, stretching Stiles.

“Come on” Stiles tugged on his shoulders, legs lifting and opening wider, entrance on display and Derek’s wolf growled, happy at the display. Derek removed his fingers, hand dropping down, pumping a few times before he lined them up, thrusting in slowly, moaning along with Stiles as they became one. It was a blur of passion and thrusts and pure ecstasy after that, they moved together, hips meeting every time in loud slaps. Stiles was loud, making noises every time their hips met, hands clutching at Derek, trying to bring them closer.

Derek pulled Stiles up, holding him in his arms as his thrusts grew shorter and more desperate, his wolf begging in his mind for release, to finish their bond and breed Stiles.

“So close, need more” Stiles was reduced to a few words, head thrown back, bobbing with every thrust that Derek made. Derek dropped his head, nosing at pale flesh, he kissed the moles there, lips moving down to the junction where Stiles’ neck met his shoulders.

“Come on” Stiles moaned and Derek pushed deeper into him, teeth growing and he howled as he closed his teeth around his mate’s neck, he felt the bond settle when Stiles leaned down, biting the same spot that Derek had. He felt the warm sensation settle over his heart as they came together, Stiles moaning loudly, dropping back down onto the bed as the sensation left him exhausted.

“So good, love you” Derek felt ecstatic as he watched Stiles close his eyes, he dropped down next to him, Stiles turning, cuddling against him and he listened to the rabbit speed heart beat slow down.

“Love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst smut ever written, so sorry you had to sit through that. Hope you guys had a great Christmas if you celebrated, otherwise, enjoy the chapter and have a happy new year! Thank you for reading and comment and kudos, I love hearing from you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this sucked a lot more than what I was hoping it would, sorry for the wait and how awful this actually is. But anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope everyone of you had a great holiday and new years and that school isnt too bad for you guys that are going again! Comment and kudos and all that great stuff!

Spending three days in heat induced daze was something that Stiles didn’t like doing, he didn’t like feeling so out of control, he didn’t like the perpetual heat that burned through him, he didn’t like that he leaked whenever Derek finally pulled out and he hated the fact that it lasted three days. They were sweaty and hot and sticky and Stiles just didn’t like the feeling at all, he hated it and would do anything to just stop feeling like that.

“I think that’s it” Stiles breathed out a loud sigh when he felt his skin cooling, Derek was laying down next to him, his breath ragged and strained as he just finished, Stiles was in the same position but his mind wasn’t shouting at him to be filled and bred and to make his alpha feel good. Instincts weren’t your best friend in this situation. Derek turned his head to look at his mate, eyes taking in the circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and the way that the sweat made his hair stick to his forehead, light stubble covering his jaw, he wasn’t in the same state as Derek who was a lot more hairier to begin with, the stubble now starting to look like a full beard and not styled like he usually was.

“Smells like it” Derek breathed in, the scent of Stiles not tainted by the sweet scent of arousal and heat, he now smelled of cinnamon and Stiles and exhaustion and a whole lot of other things that Derek just didn’t like.

“Shower?” Derek asked and Stiles shook his head.

“Bath, a big bubble bath with like candles and food and clean clothes and clean sheets and three days worth of sleep, screw the honeymoon” Stiles nodded to himself, looking up to Derek, he knew that Derek would make it happen, he took care of his omega, he was a good alpha.

“You only married me for my money” Derek laughed and Stiles nodded.

“Oh and your ruggedly handsome good looks, of course. Nothing to do with how wonderful and amazing you are and how you’re the best thing to ever happen to me and since I’ve first laid my eyes on you I knew I wouldn’t ever want anyone else.” Stiles loved how Derek’s eyes pulled at the sides as he smiled, he could smell the happiness spike in his scent, he could feel how fond Derek was of him and he knew his gaze completely matched Derek’s.

“Oh you suck up.” Derek said with a smile, kissing Stiles’ forehead before grabbing at his phone on the side table, pressing a few times before bringing it up to his ear.

“Yes, I need a bubble bath drawn in the master bath with candles and soothing music in the next ten minutes. I need food, the menu has been set for this, I also need fresh sheets and freshly laundered pajamas for when we get out of the bath. Thank you Jackson” Stiles smiled at him, Derek dropped his phone down onto his chest and looked up at the ceiling.

“We’ll have to do this in six months again” Stiles groaned, shaking his head.

“Nope, no, not happening, I’m going on suppressants until we decide on kids. I am not doing this again. I’m chafed in places a man should never have chafing, I have been fucked raw and I have omega healing” Stiles spoke passionately, adamant about his decision.

“Then I will have Deaton get you the suppressants, but first, let me just” Derek rolled Stiles over on the bed, his ass in the air for all of the world to see, well for Derek to look over. Stiles hissed as Derek prodded at the abused flesh.

“Derek” Stiles groaned and then he felt the pain being pulled and he sighed, the ever present ache going away and being replaced with the weightless feeling that the pain pulling cause.

“Thanks” His tongue dragged over the word but Stiles just shushed him, they could hear the bath being drawn for them by the maids and then the door being knocked from that side to signal that the bath was ready.

“Carry me” Stiles ordered and Derek laughed.

“What about me? I’m tired and sore too” He was joking of course, Stiles had taken most of the ‘punishment’.

“Oh the poor baby, carry yourself” Stiles ordered again and Derek did just that, carrying Stiles to the bath, settling in behind Stiles and holding his mate as the bubble bath soothed the sore muscles and aching limbs.

\--

“I think I’m going off the suppressants this time” Stiles whispered a month before his heat would hit, they were laying in bed, two years after their wedding, it was still too early to be awake but Derek and Stiles took to the early hours, talking when they knew no one would disturb them.

“You are?” Derek was dishevelled, his dark hair standing up and breath slightly rank, they hadn’t gotten up yet, married life made you all kinds of comfortable with your significant other. Stiles was in much the same position, he just had shirt on where Derek didn’t.

“Yes, I’ve talked to Deaton, he said I should go off them today if we want to get pregnant when heat strikes or if you’re not ready I should just keep on drinking them. But today is the day to decide, sorry for not mentioning it sooner” Stiles had mulled it over all night, he watched Derek sleep all night and he couldn’t help but wish for a little body that ran around with his moles and Derek’s eyes, with Derek’s eyebrows and Stiles’ infectious laugh. He didn’t care for a girl of boy, he just wanted a little person that was healthy and theirs to love.

“Stiles, of course I want to start a family with you, I wouldn’t want anything else in the world than this. I think this is perfect, a little add on to our already happy family. Small feet with us in bed sounds perfect” Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles’ hair and Stiles beamed with how happy he was. He couldn’t wait to get pregnant with their first and then second and then third if they ever decided on that many. He just couldn’t wait to see Derek be a father.

“You’re gonna be the best dad” Stiles whispered as he kissed Derek and Derek kissed back.

“You’re going to be the best dad, I know it, I hope they have your moles” Stiles shivered when Derek kissed the mole on his clavicle.

“As long as they have your eyes”

“Deal”

\--

Going through a heat with the intention with making a baby was so much better than just doing it to get through it. Derek and Stiles felt just that more at ease with each other, just that much more attuned after the years they had been together now. They knew now what the other liked and what the other didn’t like and how they liked it and how to just be themselves in the heat of the moment. The ‘heat brain’ as Stiles had dubbed it didn’t hit this time and the three days of sex felt amazing, every time he was knotted by Derek, he could get lost in the feeling of feeling so full and satisfied.

“You okay?” Derek asked the second day, the sixth time he had knotted Stiles, they were tied together until Derek’s knot went down and they could go to sleep for however long before the next lust bomb dropped – another Stiles term.

“Perfect, thank you.” And he really was, he was busy starting his family, they were busy with building their future and he couldn’t be more excited for it, they were ready for it, they took the time to grow up some more before they brought another little person into the equation, they grew together and as people and they knew now what they wanted from life and they had gotten to do some things that they wouldn’t have been able to with a baby. They travelled a small while after the wedding, the royal couple travelling through other countries, visiting other kingdoms and seeing the world together before they returned and Derek finished his degree and started taking over from his dad and Stiles finished school and started taking online classes. He was almost done with his degree in English Literature and his second in Political Science was two years away.

They were ready.

\--

“I’m sorry, Stiles” Deaton looked down at the blood test results in his hand and Stiles felt his heart sinking, he had been so sure, they had been so sure, so excited to finally start their family.

“What?” Stiles asked and Deaton handed over the results to Stiles, he looked over at the negative on the sheet. He frowned, shaking his head.

“But we did everything right, it’s unheard of for an omega not to get pregnant while being bred. I was bred for three days straight while in heat and with no protection. I should be very pregnant at the moment”

“Sometimes an omega and alpha are unsuccessful with breeding, I want to run a few more tests but I’m sure it’s nothing” Stiles sat in a daze as he was given another full once over, everything was checked. He sat lost in thought as blood was drawn again, he peed in the cup when everything was done, shaking his head when he handed it over to the doctor in the plastic bag.

“Stiles, it’s nothing to worry about, not everyone gets pregnant first time, it takes a few times to get right” Stiles shook his head at Deaton, leaving the room, Liam at his side and he just wanted to drop down and cry. He let Derek down, he couldn’t even get a basic omega function right, he couldn’t even give his alpha children, how could he be first omega in fifty years and then be a malfunctioning one. This was just his luck, he had all the right parts, he had the anatomy but apparently they didn’t catch the memo on how to function.

“Liam, call for Derek please” Stiles opened their room door, letting it close behind him as he dropped onto the bed. It took a few minutes but Derek was rushing into his room, excited smile dropping from his face when he took in the tear tracks on Stiles face.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, dropping next to Stiles onto the bed, pulling him into his chest, Stiles sobbed and shook his head.

“I couldn’t get pregnant and Deaton is running all kinds of test to see if I actually can have kids because how the hell didn’t I get pregnant when you knotted and bred the living daylights out of me for three days straight?” Derek tensed but then relaxed, shaking his head before turning Stiles to look at him.

“Sometimes it doesn’t take the first time, some people have to try a whole lot more than just once. I know the odds were high but they weren’t hundred percent, we just hoped and we’ll just keep hoping and trying.”

“But what if I can’t have children?” He knew in the back of his mind that he had been tested and Deaton had said that he would be able to carry and bare children, he just couldn’t get it wrapped around his head that he wasn’t pregnant at that moment with their first child.

“Then we adopt a houseful of children and give them our love”

“Adoptive children aren’t entitled to the throne”

“Then I won’t become king, Laura can have the crown, all I want is a happy family and a happy husband and have a happy life with them, the crown hasn’t mattered to me since the day you stepped into my life. But don’t get ahead of yourself, Deaton hasn’t even run the tests”

\--

“Stiles you’ll be able to have children, just it might take a little more effort than we first anticipated, because we tested so close to the heat I could still pick up on the chemicals. I found a low amount of viable cells had been available in your heat, it means that the cells were there but there wasn’t a whole lot of them to impregnate and the sperm cells couldn’t get to them. I’m putting you on these pills to help you but it’s nothing to worry about, a lot of people struggle with low cell counts.” Stiles looked at the pill bottle in his hands, nodding at Deaton, low cell counts just meant that they would have to find some very creative ways to up the count and make them more viable.

“The pills will help with everything, they are a sure fire way, I want you to start them straight away and the next heat you have, the chances will be much higher at success”

\--

“Success?” Six months after that Derek and Stiles sat anxious in Deaton’s practice room, he looked over test results, eyes flicking over the results before he looked up and smiled at them.

“A raging success, the pills helped, you are officially pregnant, congratulations”

Stiles felt his heart soar in his chest as he turned to Derek, pulling him into a huge hug, they kissed loudly and messily, smiles making the action harder but they didn’t care, joy radiating off of them.

“We’re going to be dads” Stiles laughed and Derek joined him, his eyes crinkling like never before and Stiles couldn’t believe how lucky he really was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote some more things and then couldnt wait to post them? THIS GIRL! This is a very cute, fluffy chapter and I hope you guys like it, please let me know if you do like it by commenting and leaving kudos. I love reading what you guys think!
> 
> I've written and posted a new chapter for a new fic. It'll take the place of Royal Omega on my writing list. I've been enjoying the story and Stiles in it. It's a BAMF!Stiles story and eventual Sterek goodness.
> 
> Here's the summary:  
> Stiles gets attacked by a talon wielding creature, leaving him in a medically induced coma for three weeks and with scars all up his back. At sixteen he’s done fighting a war that isn’t his to fight so he leaves, dad in tow. 
> 
> He find a normal life in his new town, he settles and finds himself. He finds friends and love in the seaside town and he leaves the supernatural world behind him. 
> 
> Well he tries to until he finds himself at Harvard where the supernatural finds him. You can’t escape them for that long when they know of you. Stiles fights and builds a name for himself, one that gets back to the Beacon Hills pack. 
> 
> Stiles had hoped for a normal life, but things never work out when you have a sourwolf knocking on your door, begging for your help. 
> 
> Link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5719477

Things happened quickly and slowly with the pregnancy. Stiles took to it like everyone thought he would, he was a natural with it, he was glowing and proud and he didn’t mind the naps that Deaton had prescribed. Derek on the other hand acted completely like an over protective, alpha dad to be would, he was hovering over Stiles, hand always on Stiles’ stomach from the moment Deaton had given them the good news.

“Derek, would you stop hovering, I am two months in and you being so close all the time is going to make 9 months of this very fucking frustrating” Stiles pushed at Derek’s chest as they sat watching TV. Derek got a hurt look on his face, eyes dropping as he took his hand from Stiles’ stomach.

“I’m sorry” Stiles felt guilty at the tone he heard in Derek’s voice, he sighed, turning onto his knees, looking down at Derek, taking his hand and pulling it up to his chest.

“Der, you know I don’t care about the whole being close to you thing, it’s just, I like my bubble and with the baby my bubble feels so much smaller and I’d like to have my own space while I still can. I love cuddling and you know it and I know you need to be close and I’ll give you that, it’s just, sometimes I don’t want to be touched” Stiles tried to explain, he knew Derek would try his hardest to understand, he really did know, it was what was so easy about their relationship, how they understood each other so completely.

“Stiles, it’s fine, I know you don’t want to hurt me, I understand” Stiles sighed, smiling down at his husband, he took in his kaleidoscope coloured eyes and the soft smile on his lips and how amazing he was with Stiles.

“What did I do to be so damn lucky to deserve you?” Stiles asked and Derek’s smile widened, he leaned up, kissing Stiles quickly before pulling back, face pondering.

“I have a theory, I think you saved a king’s life or something and they had the power to make you the most important person to a descendant of his, that’s the only explanation I have” Stiles laughed, shaking his head, dropping back down onto the couch, dropping his feet to rest in Derek’s lap, a happy medium for them.

“Sounds just as good as mine, I thought maybe I like saved everyone and they rewarded me by giving me you and the ability to push babies out” Derek laughed, eyes crinkling and Stiles laughed along with him.

“Both sound pretty plausible” Derek agreed and they settled back into silence.

“Hey, go get me pickles and Reese’s?” Stiles nudged Derek in the stomach, Derek winced at Stiles’ cold toes, sighing he got up from the couch.

“Is this pregnant you that’s asking or is this Stiles-likes-bossing-Derek-around you asking?” He asked and Stiles laughed, shrugging, giving Derek his best innocent grin.

“Pregnant me, of course”

“Yeah, sure Stiles, I’ll be right back” Stiles watched over the back of the couch as Derek left the room, dropping back down onto the couch.

Derek left the room, meeting Jackson outside, Liam sticking behind at the door as they left down the hall.

“Couldn’t I just go get his cravings for you? Saves you the trip” Jackson asked. Jackson had been at his side now since he was eighteen, they’ve become friends on top of everything else and Derek liked talking to his personal guard sometimes, he knew he could trust him to keep everything he said to himself.

“You probably could but I like doing things for him, I like supplying him everything he asks especially now, with him carrying my child. You won’t understand what I mean until you meet your mate” Derek answered, they were quickly making their way to the kitchens, Jackson still kept a vigilant eye out for any dangers but he listened as Derek spoke.

“I think I have” Jackson whispered and Derek stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide as he turned to his guard/best friend.

“You do?” Jackson smiled and nodded, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

“I do, I think it’s Lydia, we haven’t actually spoken before, her being more involved with Stiles than with you but I’ve never felt so at home as when she’s nearby” Derek was shocked to see how Jackson’s eyes shone when he talked about Lydia, how he gestured and smiled. He wondered if he looked like that when he talked about Stiles, if he did, he didn’t care because he felt happy for Jackson, Lydia would be perfect for him.

“If you like, I’ll give you and Lydia a day off whenever you need it and you can ask her out. She’ll say yes, believe me. Just ask and let me know that I can arrange for another guard” Jackson smiled, Derek returning the gesture, they made their way back down the hallway, Derek quickly grabbing the jar of pickles and a few packs of Reese’s from the pantry, he didn’t know why they didn’t just keep a box of the things in the room.

“He texted for you to bring Red Vines too and apple sticks and peanut butter” Jackson read off of his phone, Derek sighing as he quickly grabbed the apple, handing it to Jackson to cut up, he grabbed the rest of the required supplies.

“Where does he put everything?” Jackson asked and Derek understood the question, Stiles ate a whole lot before the pregnancy but now he ate for two and he let you know he did.

“He claims the baby needs it, I don’t know how Reese’s and Red Vines could be good for the baby but you try taking them away from him” They headed back up to the room, the trip a lot quicker this time.

Stiles popped up from the couch, smile bright and Derek shook his head, walking to the back of the couch, dropping the supplies at Stiles’ feet.

“There you go, enjoy your weird snack” Stiles smiled, leaning up and kissing him quickly before grabbing the peanut butter jar and the apples and pickles, he clutched the peanut butter jar between his knees before taking an apple in the one hand and a pickle in the other, dipping them as he watched Avengers.

“You’re really hot right now” Derek deadpanned and Stiles nodded.

“Well I’m always hot so what’s new?” Stiles replied, unfazed and Derek knew again why he loved Stiles so damn much, he dropped a kiss to Stiles head and Stiles looked up, apple mid bite and smiled up at Derek.

“I love you” Derek reminded him, and Stiles nodded.

“I know” Mouth full of food Stiles replied, Derek shook his head, rubbing a hand over his hair before dropping back down next to Stiles, feet in his lap again.

\--

Along with his cravings Stiles developed a very epic case of morning sickness. Derek woke up the first morning to the sounds of heaving and retching and a body missing next to him.

“Stiles?” He sat up confused, ears perking as he heard a groan, he shot up out of bed, rushing into the bathroom, finding Stiles leaning over the toilet, head resting against the seat.

“I found my morning sickness” Stiles groaned and Derek shook his head, grabbing a glass and filling it and handing it to Stiles, sitting down next to him, rubbing his back as he took slow sips.

“I think you did, hopefully you don’t get struck too hard by it” Derek replied and Stiles slapped his chest.

“Why would you say something like that?” Derek rubbed at his chest, just to humour Stiles if not for anything else.

“Why?”

“You just jinxed me, asshole” Stiles sighed, leaning back against the cabinet. Hand resting on the tiny bump, Derek watched his husband, even with puke breath and morning hair, he was glowing and beautiful.

“You’re beautiful” Derek complimented, he couldn’t help but just say it, he really couldn’t lie to Stiles in any case.

“Sure, all sweaty and gross but still beautiful. But thanks in any case, Der”

\--

Luckily by the end of his third month, the morning sickness had stopped and Stiles could get on with his life, well as well as he could, the forth month found him climbing Derek like he was a tree.

“Derek, you need to fuck me, like now” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ear, they were in his office, Jackson, Scott and Liam just outside the door. Derek stopped mid action, pen stilling where he was busy signing some forms. He looked up at Stiles, taking in the lust that had filled his scent, his pupils dilated.

“Excuse me?” Derek asked, eyes scanning the room like he was being played a prank on. Stiles sighed, pulling Derek’s chair back, sitting down on his lap, legs either sides of him and he leaned down, kissing Derek’s neck, stopping at his ear.

“I need you to fuck me, slow and hard and deep and for as long as you can” Stiles whispered again and Derek felt himself harden in his pants, he groaned as Stiles sucked at his neck. He pulled away, looking up at his mate.

“Okay, just not here” Stiles didn’t need telling twice, he got up, pulling Derek along with him, out the door and down the hall, the guards following them but he knew they could smell Stiles’ lust, his wolf not liking how anyone could smell his mate and his desire. Derek let Stiles walk ahead of him, stopping at the door to look back at the guards.

“No one gets close to this door until I say so.” He closed the door, turning to Stiles, finding him naked on their bed, already stroking his hard on, soft moans filling the air. Derek quickly dropped his own clothes, eyes never leaving Stiles as he stroked himself, eyes closed and toes curled.

“Stop that before you finish before we can get started” Derek ordered and the hand stopped, just holding himself Stiles looked up at Derek. Derek dropped down onto the bed, Stiles climbing on top of him, leaning down and kissing him. The kiss was slow and passionate and Stiles moaned when Derek started kissing his neck, he flipped them over, careful of Stiles before kissing down his chest. Stopping at his nipples, Stiles moaning loudly as Derek sucked.

“Sensitive” Stiles muttered and Derek nodded, licking his tongue flat over the pebbled flesh. Stiles grabbed a hold of Derek’s hair, tugging until Derek looked up.

“Too sensitive” Stiles said, sterner this time and Derek nodded, kissing Stiles again before pulling back again.

“What do you want?” Derek asked and Stiles looked up at him, skin flushed and eyes wide, chest heaving.

“Make love to me, I need you inside me” Stiles whispered and Derek nodded, he kissed him deep and hard, hand grabbing the lube in the drawer of the bedside table. He covered his fingers in the slick fluid before finally circling Stiles’ hole.

They got lost in each other after that, in kisses and panting breaths, in each other’s eyes. They got lost in the long deep thrusts of hips meeting. Derek groaned as he slowly thrust into Stiles, his calf cramping at the action.

“Ow, wait, cramp” He stopped, Stiles sitting up, eyes laughing.

“Really? A cramp?” Derek nodded, pulling out and rubbing at the strained muscle for a second.

“A werewolf with a cramp, we must be going harder than I thought” Stiles laughed and Derek smiled at him.

“Come on, do you want to finish or not?” Stiles smiled, grabbing at Derek, kissing him as they lined up again, Derek thrusting in, picking up his pace, determined to get Stiles to that high he so craved.

“Der, close, so close” Stiles groaned, burying his face in Derek’s neck, his breath ragged as he came, Derek stopping after Stiles dropped back onto the bed. Derek pulled out, hand stroking himself a few times before he came across Stiles’ stomach. He dropped down next to Stiles, turning his head, kissing his sweaty cheek before laying back down, looking at the ceiling.

“In fifteen minutes, we’re taking a shower” Stiles said, eyes closed, hand resting on his slightly swollen stomach. Derek just nodded, he knew Stiles would be out for the next two hours, sex and naps being his favourite thing now.

\--

“Have you decided if you want to know the sex of the baby?” Deaton looked at the royal couple, the ultrasound wand on Stiles’ stomach. The couple looked up at the screen and then each other.

“It’s up to you” Derek said and Stiles looked over at Deaton, shaking his head.

“I’d want to know but I want it to be a surprise. Lydia is going to have a field day with the baby room but I’d like to just not know until they’re born” Deaton nodded, jotting something down in the file he held before closing it and switching off the machine.

“You’re doing great, the baby is right on schedule and perfectly healthy, no worries. Just keep on with what you’re doing” Deaton smiled and the couple smiled back, Derek helping Stiles up off the table and righting his shirt.

“How are you doing? Any discomfort?” Derek listened intently as Stiles answered Deaton’s question.

“Some indigestion, back ache, heart burn and some killer headaches. Oh and my chest has been sensitive” Deaton nodded, writing down what Stiles was saying.

“The symptoms are normal, being that you’re a male omega your body is  changing, adapting to the pregnancy and to care for your baby. Part of that is breasts to feed the baby, you’ll notice that they’ll become bigger but not much, just enough for the baby to latch on and feed. At eight months you’ll start producing milk” Deaton explained, Derek listened intently, Stiles wrapping his arms around his chest.

“All in a day’s work for an omega” Stiles muttered, he thanked the doctor, leaving the room, Derek right behind him. Derek grabbed his hand, pulling him into a hug, he knew whatever that Stiles was thinking wasn’t anything good.

“No matter how your body changes and how you think you look and feel, remember that everything that’s happening is, is happening to help our little baby, our flesh and blood, someone that’s just as much you as it is me. And remember, no matter how much you hate your body and the changes, I will always love you.” Stiles sobbed, his head buried into Derek’s neck, his hands clutching at his shirt.

“What if we’re not ready for them? What if we’re bad parents?” Stiles asked, his voice broken.

“We are ready for them, and if we’re not, we still have a few months to get ready and you and I both know that we’re going to be good parents. I know you’ll be amazing” And he did, he knew how amazing Stiles would be and how amazing their kids will be and he couldn’t wait to meet the little person that’s growing inside his mate, he couldn’t wait to hold him or her and just love them with his mate at his side.

\--

It was the middle of the night when Stiles woke up, groaning. He stared at his stomach, trying to determine if he really felt something or if it was just a part of his dream. Another kick came and he shouted out, elated as he shoved at Derek.

“Wake up, Der! Der!” Derek sat up a lot quicker than Stiles had anticipated and looked at Stiles, worried about the interruption.

“What? Is something wrong?” Derek asked and Stiles shook his head, his smile covering his face as he took Derek’s hand.

“Feel this” They waited with baited breath and then suddenly another kick came and Derek stared in amazement as the baby kicked his hand. He looked up at Stiles, eyes wet but a big smile covering his face.

“I know, amazing isn’t it?” Derek nodded, he didn’t have words, he hasn’t ever felt this happy, he can’t think of something better than that moment.

\--

Derek takes to talking to the baby after that, spending hours on end laying on Stiles’ lap as they lounge around, whispering to the baby while Stiles does work on his laptop or watches TV or just sleeping.

“Der?” Stiles watched in amusement as Derek talked to the baby. He ran his hand through Derek’s hair, the man’s head lifting up and looking at Stiles.

“Yeah?” Stiles kept his hand in Derek’s hair.

“This is adorable, really, I love you talking to them but I need you to get up or I’m going to pee myself” Derek couldn’t move quicker, helping Stiles up, leaving him to walk to the bathroom.

“I swear the kid is kicking my bladder now, every hour on the hour I have to pee” Stiles spoke from the bathroom, Derek laughed, shaking his head at his mate.

\--

The next few months went by in a blur of achy muscles and weight gain. By month 8 Stiles was a walking bus, he waddled when he had to walk but he kept that to a bare minimum, Derek had resulted in calling him Penguin when he would waddle around his office when Lydia and Allison drove him mad with room preparations.

“This is getting crazy, we need to decide on a name Derek” Stiles poked him one night.

“Okay, we both know you hate the names I’ve come up with but I’ll try” Derek shrugged, grabbing a notebook Stiles had given him exactly for this reason.

“Hit me with your best shot” Stiles laughed, looking over the page that Derek opened and handed over to him.

“Martin, no, Jeffrey, no, Oliver, never, Dylan, nope, Tyler, rather not, Logan, hmm, I like that” Stiles really liked the name, more than he thought he would.

“Logan Alexander Hale, I like that” Stiles looked to Derek and he nodded.

“I like it too, I’ll put it with the other shortlisted names” Stiles nodded, turning his head back to the book.

“Riley, no, Piper, maybe, Chloe, yes. I was thinking something like Chloe, too. Chloe Hale, see, I didn’t hate the names you chose” Stiles smiled at Derek, he shook his head.

“You like them now, tomorrow you’ll hate them. We’ll see what you choose when we actually see the kid” Derek pointed out and Stiles shrugged, he couldn’t argue with that, a week back they had entirely different names chosen and then Stiles just didn’t like them.

“As long as the other kids don’t tease them, I’ll be happy” Stiles pointed out and Derek nodded, Stiles with his odd name had been victim to some brutal teasing from children who couldn’t pronounce his real name and laughed that he had chosen his own nickname.

“Whatever you want, Stiles, whatever you want”

\--

Derek was busy with paperwork one morning, he had taken to working in their room to stay close to Stiles as he laid in bed, he wasn’t allowed to walk around all that much now. Stiles was busy on his laptop, reading through a parenting book when Derek heard a gasp.

“I may have just pissed myself but the odds are better that I may be having a baby soon” Stiles calmly spoke, Derek’s whole body froze and ran cold for a second, he looked up and watched the pool of water around Stiles and he jumped into action.

“Okay, let’s get you ready” Stiles nodded as Derek rushed to the door, opening it and sending Jackson to go get Deaton, the man sprinting down the hallway. Derek helped Stiles up from the bed, they started the short trek down the hallway to Deaton’s room they had set out for just this day.

“Are you counting the contractions?” Derek asked and Stiles nodded, calm, sweaty but calm as they walked down the hallway.

“They’re still spread out.” Stiles breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth as they walked, walking into the room, Deaton stood ready for them, they helped Stiles onto the table and then Derek stood back as Deaton hooked Stiles up to machines and started prepping him for the surgery.

Derek recalled the talk about how dangerous natural birth was for male omegas. How they would wait for the baby to determine the right time but how a c-section was the way they were bringing their baby into the world. Derek watched as a screen was placed over Stiles’ chest, hiding his stomach.

“Der, I need you here, right now” Stiles let his hand fall to the side, Derek took it in his own, looking down at Stiles.

“Have you thought about the name yet?” He asked, trying to distract Stiles from what Deaton was doing. He peeked over the divider, paling at the sight.

“No, still need to see the kid first. Der, don’t look, it’s crazy and I don’t need you with that image in your head” Derek looked down at Stiles and they started talking about anything and everything, to block out the sounds of Deaton working.

“Okay, Stiles, this is it” Deaton said and then they heard the baby, the baby cried and Stiles suddenly wept along with it. Derek looked over the divider, his eyes widening at the baby in Deaton’s hands, the baby was passed to the nurse at his side, the lady leaving to wash the baby as Deaton stitched up Stiles.

Deaton smiled down at Stiles as they listened to their baby, the heartbeat loud and clear as they listened to it being bathed and being wrapped up in a blanket. He watched as it was handed to Deaton and the doctor walked over to them.

“Derek, Stiles, introducing a very healthy, ten toed, ten fingered baby girl” Derek watched in awe as Deaton handed her over to Stiles.

“Hi, baby, hi baby Chloe” Stiles was lost, his eyes stuck on the baby girl in his arms and Derek knew they were gone, the little girl was forever their world now.

“Chloe?” Derek asked and Stiles looked up, tears in his eyes and he nodded.

“She looks like a Chloe, and all Chloe’s I’ve met and seen are amazing, smart, beautiful people and she’s going to be all of those things. Little Princess Chloe Hale.”

“She does look like a Chloe” Derek nodded, taking Chloe from Stiles, Stiles was tired and weak and he needed his rest. Deaton finished up with Stiles, moving him to rest in their room and Derek found his family outside the room. All of them excited to meet the new Princess and addition to the family.

“She’s beautiful” Laura whispered as they all looked on at her from where she was laying in her crib.

“She really is” Derek replied. He looked on in awe that the little baby in front of him was his and Stiles’, it was the start of their family together and their future was all mapped out for them, with her with them. He couldn’t wait to watch her grow up but he didn’t want her to grow up. Not ever.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done! Thank you guys for reading and commenting and kudos, everything meant so much to me and I can't believe how well the story is doing. Sorry that the last chapter isn't that long but it's just a wrap up. If you guys liked what you read, you should definitely come read my newest work:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719477 - The Boy in the Red Hoodie

“Derek Alexander Hale, we are not having another child, four is enough” Stiles stood with little Logan on his hip, the rest of the kids were somewhere around the palace, a nanny keeping an eye out for the little ones.

“Stiles, one more, we have to try for another girl” Stiles levelled Derek with a look, shaking his head at his mate.

“You do realize, Logan was our last try at another girl. Come on, Chloe is perfectly fine with being the only girl, she’s ruling this palace and everyone in it and around it.” Stiles started rocking Logan when he started fidgeting.

“But just one more” Derek pulled him closer, taking Logan and cradling him in his big hands, Stiles’ heart growing soft at how adorable the scene was. He was used to seeing Derek with the kids but he still couldn’t understand how it tugged at his heart strings when he saw Derek with the kids.

\--

It had been a very big shock to have the little girl in their lives that they really didn’t have a clue what to do with. She wasn’t a difficult baby per se, she just liked to be the center of attention and learnt quickly how to be. Stiles had taken to being a parent like any other omega before him, naturally and easily. Babies and Stiles weren’t going to have a difficult time, but Derek and babies weren’t that lucky. Chloe could feel Derek around but with the alpha being so strong and intimidating, even to a small infant, they still couldn’t always prepare for when she would cry and when she wouldn’t want to be put down.

Chloe was a sweet baby girl with pitch black hair and hazel eyes that shone brightly and she had little moles covering her in the most strategic places, she was a perfect mix between them. She was happy and full of energy, she was smart, genius level apparently and she had her dads wrapped around her pinky.

Chloe was two when Stiles fell pregnant again, this one wasn’t planned but still welcomed with open arms. The pregnancy took everyone by surprise, the couple hadn't been planning on having another one so quickly after Chloe, they had wanted to enjoy her, get to know her and just be with her before they expanded their family again. But they had been happy for the addition. Or well, additions. At two months they found out that there were two heart beats and two little babies growing inside of Stiles, Derek had been over the moon, twins, just like he and Laura was. Stiles couldn't believe it, two new additions on top of the one they already had. 

Scared but excited they welcomed two little boys into their family and world, little Dylan and Tyler Hale. But where Chloe was a joy to have around, a sweet little baby girl, the boys were terrors running around, even when they couldn't walk, they had already been a nightmare to look after. They were naughty and full of energy and they had the brains to back every single plan they had come up with. They were the joy of the palace, the people loved them and enjoyed watching what kind of mischief they made. 

With Chloe, Dylan and Tyler, the family was complete and flourishing. Derek was crowned shortly after Chloe's second birthday, King to the kingdom and he had Stiles at his side as his Omega King and the little ones as his little princess and princes. 

On Chloe's seventh birthday, she had looked up with big eyes up at her dads. She had blown out her candles and had been ecstatic with the festivities around her. Everyone was there, Lydia and Jackson, Allison and Scott, Erica and Boyd with their children. But when Stiles had asked what she wished for, the little girl had climbed into her dads' lap, eyes wide and pleading. 

"I wished for a little baby sister" And Stiles' heart clenched, his eyes finding Derek's across the room. They had the same look on their faces, hope brimming at the edges. Stiles and Derek spoke that night, whispered words of hope as they discussed trying again, this time for a little girl that would brighten up their family again. They tried again when Stiles was in heat again. They had hoped and wished and prayed and they had been blessed again with another baby. Just not the one they were hoping for, Logan Hale was their fourth child, welcome and loved and cherished and the little baby of the family but just not what they had wanted when they came into it but Stiles had still been over the moon with his enthusiasm when he held Logan for the first time. 

\--

Derek had learnt how to convince Stiles of his plans early on in their marriage, he knew exactly how to get something from him that he normally wouldn't do. Stiles had taken some persuading but he caved. They had tried again with his next heat, Stiles so used to the feeling of pregnancy that he could tell before any test would know. The blood work just confirming what he had suspected. They had fallen pregnant again and they were happy, hopeful and lucky to be blessed once again. 

They welcomed Madilyn Hale nine months later and finally their family was completed and full and happy, the missing puzzle in place and the family was happy. Stiles was happy, he hadn't ever thought that he would end up where he was, with his family flourishing, in a palace no less and his mate was an alpha prince and king, he didn't think he would be ever this happy, to be able to enjoy the life with his mate and their children and their family with them. 

\--

"I am so lucky to have found you" Stiles whispered one night, every little body was sleeping in their rooms, everyone peaceful and Stiles could feel how content everyone was around him, he'd like to think he had a influence on it too. 

"I'm so lucky to love you. Stiles, thank you for giving me the life I never thought I would be able to have. Thank you for being you and being the way you are." Derek kissed his forehead, they really were lucky to have found each other, lucky to fall in love and have so many happy, healthy children. 

"Since I've met you, I've never regretted anything we did. Everything that happened led us to this point and I wouldn't change anything, not a single thing" Stiles kept his eyes on Derek, his heart still clenched when he looked at the man in front of him, the man's large hands enveloping his face as he caressed his face.

"You are my happiness and I love you, you and our family" Stiles sighed when his husband kissed him, it felt like the first time and he wouldn't have it any other way.   


End file.
